Moonlight Season 2
by Major Dover111
Summary: "Choose, you're with us or you're against us"
1. Episode 1: The Cover-Up

I don't own moonlight or anything affiliated with it. I am merely a fan, and this is my interpretation of season 2. This is wrote in the style of the T.V show which means a lot of jumping around from one persons point of view to another and a song to coincide with the episode r. Please read and review!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _We are the people that rule the world_  
 _A force running in every boy and girl_  
 _All rejoicing in the world_  
 _Take me now, we can try_

 _We lived an adventure_  
 _Love in the Summer_  
 _Followed the sun till night_  
 _Reminiscing other times of life_  
 _For each every other_  
 _The feeling was stronger_  
 _The shock hit eleven, got lost in your eyes_

 _ **Empire of the Sun- We Are The People**_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _Voice Over: Theres always the light that shines in darkness, the sun that comes after the stars. In my lifetime I've never had much light in my bleak lifespan. For 50 years I've waited for a reason to keep myself living, a sun to shine on the darkness of my life. As I lay here, I've never felt more human. The feel of her heartbeat has grown shallow as she drifted off to sleep._ _I can feel day approaching, I have to go get some rest before she wakes._

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII** I

 **BETHS APARTMENT**

Beth knew she would wake up alone. She knew he couldn't stay, both being very different creatures of habit and sleep cycles. He would have gone home late at night, careful not to jostle her. Still, waking up alone was not very enjoyable. It was one of the many things, she mused, she'd have to get use to.

She placed her feet on the floor and took in her surroundings, her clothes from last night strewed across her bedroom floor, the blanket that had been ripped off the bed, in a pile next to the dresser. She smirked at the lopsided lamp that was a casualty of last night. Always the gentleman, she found his note on the nightstand.

"Call me when you wake- Mick"

He'd have to wait a few more, she wanted ,and needed, to shower. She was positive, without even looking in the mirror, that her hair resembled a disheveled poodle. With a swing of her bare legs, she got out of the bed and walked to her bathroom. She waited for the hot water to kick on, her pipes always took their own sweet time, and turned on the shower. Putting her head under the hot water felt like heaven. As the rest of her body become more drenched, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift to last night.

The feel of his body, the caress of his hands on her body, his lips, the feel of his hair between her fingers, the way he had said " I love you". Everything spinning in Ecstasy and passion, it almost seemed like it was just a dream. The bruises on her arms from the night, though, confirmed it did indeed happen. She assumed it wasn't uncommon for vampires to hold down a little too tight, especially with a human.

She had never experienced sex like that, not with her college boyfriend, or with a twinge of sadness, she thought, with Josh. It was good, but never like what she had just experienced last night. Mind blowing was a big word that came to mind when she thought about it. "He's had about 50 years experience Beth, of course he's going to be good" she heard her mind say.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **MICKS APARTMENT**

Mick St. John could only look at his friend Josep in amusement as he found him sitting on one of his kitchen chairs as he entered his apartment.

" Why am I always coming home to you in my apartment Josep?"

Josep had helped himself to some of the blood Mick had carefully hidden behind his cabinet.

" Well, I tried calling you last night, you didn't answer. I dropped by and you weren't home, so I decided to make myself at home while I waited for you to get back from your adventure with Beth"

" I don't know what kind of adventures you go on Josep, but I can assure you, its nothing that would interest you" Mick answered eyeing him levelly.

Josep swept around the kitchen and faced Mick with a slight smirk.

"Please, Mick, I can smell her on you"

Mick sighed, " I think your vampires senses are off".

"I know you had Beth had some hot sweaty s.."

"JOSEP" Mick interrupted "What did you call for?"

Josep placed his glass down, and with all humor gone he looked back at his friend.

"We need to do some damage control about the Emma and Jackson incident, it seems the police want to investigate further, your best friend, Ben Talbot in particular"

Great, Mick, thought, just what I need, Talbot snooping around.

"What do they know?"

"Well" Josep started " They know we were some of the last people to see them and that you were a big involvement in Emmas case, and that you had motive to help them escape"

Mick sighed, "This isn't how it was suppose to go, this puts all of us at risk again"

Josep merely shrugged " We will just take care of it like we always do"

Mick glared at him "So, you're just planning on killing Talbot and every police man in the Los Angles area?"

"Well not EVERY cop, and Talbot is just a district attorney, who's going to miss him?"

Mick whipped around at Josep "JUST a district attorney? Don't you think that's going to look a little suspicious Josep, the cops investigating the disappearance of people we were connected to, and they start dying off?"

"It could be as simple as getting them in a building and having some wires short circuit and start a fire"

Mick could only look at Josep in exasperation "Don't you think theres been enough death?"

Before Josep could answer Micks phone rang, his face softened a little, it was Beth.

He clicked it and put his phone up to his ear. He went into his office, closing the door behind him.

"Hi" Beths voice filtered into the phone

"Good morning" Mick said in reply

There was a moment of silence, it seemed like two teenagers trying to awkwardly talk the first time over the phone.

"I, uh, see you didn't spend the entire night" Beth finally said

Mick shifted awkwardly, switching the phone to the other ear " Yeah, beds aren't exactly freezers"

"Next time I'll fill my bathtub with ice" Beth playfully teased

Mick let out a soft chuckle "I suppose that might work"

"Did you end up getting any sleep when you left? " she asked

"Well, I would have but Josep decided to keep me awake"

"What did he want"

Mick, didn't answer immediately, he didn't know whether to tell Beth or not. He didn't like her being involved in things like this.

"He...informed me the police are still...investigating Emma's and Jacksons disappearance"

Another beat of silence.

"By investigating, do you mean investigating the case...or you?" Beth finally replied

Mick sighed "Both, I suppose"

"This isn't good, what are you going to do?"

Mick glanced at the door where he knew Josep was eavesdropping from, " Well, Josep wants to ...take care of it the "vampire" way"

"Killing everyone and making it look like an accident" Beth lightly tried to say

"That is Joseph style, but listen I have to go, I was just making sure you got up alright this morning. I need to get to some stuff done, with everything happening lately, its just..."

"I understand" Beth said " Ill see you later?"

"Yes, of course"

He heard a click and knew Beth had hung up. He slid his phone back into his pocket and opened the office door.

Josep remained in his same place, on his second glass of blood Mick assumed.

"Did you hear everything" Mick asked

"Yep"

"Did you even try to not eavesdrop?"

"Nope"

Mick could only shake his head as he went for the a glass of blood too. He felt bad not telling Beth everything, especially about Talbot, but it was for the better, she didn't need to be involved. He wasn't going to put her into a potential dangerous situation, not just for her, but for her career also. Whether he liked it or not Talbot was her boss, and she it was for the better she didn't know what Joseps plans were for him

."So" Josep interrupted Micks thoughts " Can I get back to my plans for the police?"

"We aren't going to kill anyone...yet...just give me a few days."

Josep shook his head and put down his glass. "We might not have a few days, you know if this gets out of hand other vampires are going to notice, and they aren't just going to kill the police, they are going to come after us too"

"I know" Mick replied " At least give me a day"

Josep stood up and walked to the door " Its not up to me Mick, but I'm not going to let it get bad enough where others start to notice, so think of something, and fast" .

This is going to get ugly, Mick thought, as he closed the door behind his friend.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **TALBOTS OFFICE**

Ben Talbot had been pacing back and force for a good hour now, he had pictures that didn't make sense, a list of people that, to the best of his knowledge, had nothing in common and a mysterious phone call from a man. The only thing he thought that was tying this together had to do with Mick. St John. He was somehow involved, and the guy had never really rubbed him the right way to begin with. He always stood too still, almost moved like animal and had a shady personality. All his training told him St. John had something to hide, and he was going to find out what it was. He took another look at the pictures. Pictures of Mick being hit by a car and getting up like nothing had happened, not normal. Beth was in a half of the pictures, appearing to help Mick up, whatever was going on Beth knew something, and Talbot had to find a way to get it out of her. He wasn't afraid to confront Mick, but going through Beth seemed easier and less dangerous all around.

He knew he had to be careful, he couldn't let on he knew anything, Beth would need to come to him, and he had a plan.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **LOGANS HOUSE**

 _Micks Voice Over: Its always the cases that hit close to home that make you feel like your losing a battle. This is too much exposure for our kind, more then we have seen in a long time. It never ends well._

Mick knew the first person he needed to see was Logan, he needed his skills to cover up their tracks. Going to Logans was always the same, Mick would knock on the door for a while until Logan noticed enough to get away from his Guitar Hero, he'd buzz Mick in and offer him a guitar and a "Wanna play?" To which Mick always had to decline. Today was different though, Logan didn't take 5 minutes to notice him, the door immediately opened, and instead of being on his games he was glued to a smaller computer screen , looking serious.

"Not doing your usual activities, I see, Logan" Mick said as he descended down the creaky stairs.

Logan only offered him a glance, "I assume Josep told you we are in some deep shit"

"He did mention that, yes."

Mick looked over Logans shoulder, he saw different angles of surveillance cameras on the an abandoned intersection.

"What are you doing" he asked peering closer.

"These are the cameras that were on the street when Emma was being transported, Im trying to rewire the cameras so they will show something different"

"What do you mean"

Logan clicked the computer a few more times " Like placing false images in them, so instead of it showing us helping Emma escape, it will show them just driving right on through and crashing into a tree. Hence blowing up the vehicle with Emma inside, and low and behold, shes dead, everyone lives happily ever after"

Mick winced at how easily it was for logan to say that, but continued to watch him a few more minutes in silence until he asked " What about Jackson, how are we going to explain his disappearance?"

"He found out Emma died and killed himself setting him and an abandoned garage on fire"

Mick thought for a second " You mean the storage unit we...took care of Emma in?"

"Yes, Josep already planted the suicide note, and Ill be dropping these off" he said as he showed Mick the surveillance cameras he had took of the streets.

"Ill reset them up and it will be like we were never there"

"The other plan should have worked, I don't see why they are going to investigate further" Mick said running his hand through his hair.

"Well I mean, two big wigs die, they are bound to want to know more" Logan said as he loaded up the cameras in a duffle.

Mick studied him for a second, "Don't you think someones going to be suspicious of you setting those cameras back up?"

"Negative Ghostrider " Logan replied " I used a fake IT card and said they needed to go for repairs to the shop"

Logan handed Mick a card that had picture of a man with a beard and a bad sunburn , his name was Larry Pascal.

"It amazing how no one asks questions" Logan said with a chuckle "All I have to do is wear fake beard and hat and sunglasses. And if anyone asks, its because of my sensitive sunburned skin"

Mick handed him back the ID, and watched as Logan finished packing up his things.

"You all set Larry?"

Logan grabbed his sunglasses and put them on. He turned around to Mick and in his best Arnold Schwarzenegger accent said "I'll be back".

Well, Mick thought as he followed Logan/ Larry outside, Josep certainly had been busy.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **JOSEPS OFFICE**

A bright light shone through the glass of Joseps Kostans office. It looked quite stunning to the eye, pictures decorated the walls, all the chairs and couches were expensive leather and the forest green paint set everything off very beautifully. It had recently been remolded by interior decorators, and Josep thought as he sat down in his leather chair they didn't do too shabby.

A girl stumbled through the office door, still not quite use to the new surroundings.

"Excuse me Mr. Koston" the small brunette assistant mumbled " I have those papers you asked for"

"Thank you Lynette" Josep said politely, taking the papers from her.

Lynette stood there awkwardly for a moment until Josep looked at her again.

"Is there anything else Lynette?"

The brunette shifted slightly "I uh, know you said you didn't want to see anyone today, but there's a woman outside your door, and she seems...ah...pretty intent on getting in"

Josep smirked, its like Simone knew when he was in trouble.

"Let her in then"

Not two minutes later, Simone has busted through the door looking at Josep angrily.

"HOW do you manage to get yourself into trouble in less than 24 hours?!"

"Yes its nice to see you to Simone, I'm doing well thanks for asking" he replied

Simone took a seat behind his desk.

"You do know how serious this is right? The cops are already over the scene, they think there's more to it then what was originally thought"

"Well they wouldn't be wrong" Josep retorted

"Josep, this isn't a joke, your at risk, your best friend is at risk, your whole kind is at risk"

Now it was time to look at her angrily.

"You don't think I don't know that Simone...I'm the poster boy for paranoia"

She softened a little at his anger.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you is all, comes with territory of being a lawyer"

Josep spread out the papers Lynette had given them and studied them for a moment before turning to Simone.

"Well, being the worried lawyer that you are, help me with these."

Simone took the first few sheet of papers and gazed at them for a moment.

"Are these the police reports on Emmas disappearance?"

"Yes"

Simone gave a sidelong glance to Josep.

"Do I want to know how you got ahold of these?"

Josep continued to read, "Probably all the better you don't know"

"What are you planning on doing with them?" she asked

"Well, I have the upmost trust in Mick, but he cares about humans, no offense, too deeply, so I took it into my own hands to do damage control, and for that, I need to know what the police know"

Simone looked at Josep " So you know whether you need to kill them or not, you mean"

He sighed "Kill is such a strong word, I like the phrase "covering our tracks"

"Does Mick know you plan on going on a murdering spree?"

"Well" Josep started " I may of mentioned it, and he may have said "give me a few days to take care of it", but I don't know if we have a few days, and Im not willing to take that risk like he is "

She glanced back down at the police reports, most of it was about how Emma has murdered the star basketball ball player of Hearst College, and pictures of bathtub where his body was found. She found her name at the bottom of the page, a "witness to the crime".

"So" she said looking back up at Josep "What is your plan"

"Ive already had Logan tinker with traffic cameras, and as of right now" he said checking the clock "He should be reinstalling them"

"It will show the transportation vehicle crashing into a tree and blowing up, hence killing Emma. I made sure that the vehicle looked like it had been burned where Emma was handcuffed in the back".

"How is that going to explain Jacksons dissappeance" she said as she showed him the police report on Jackson and Emma.

"Already planted a suicide note in the storage unit that we had burned Emma and him in, it works out so it looks he committed suicide in there by setting it on fire. The cleaners already made sure to take care of Emmas body, so the police will only find Jacksons"

"What happened to Emmas body, wont the police expect a burned body in the back of the vehicle?"

Josep finished reading the last paper before he answered.

"We found a body that had been burned enough to where you couldn't tell who it was and planted it in there, along with some of Emmas hair and charred prison clothing"

Simone shook her head "They never prepared me for this type of thing in law school"

"What, they never covered Vampire Murder 101.. Id ask for my tuition money back"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **BETHS CAR/STREETS OF L.A**

Beths phone rang five times before she even heard it, damn street noise. L.A was always hustle and bustle, people always needing to be somewhere.

"Hello" Beth finally answered the phone

"Hi, Beth, its Ben, it is possible for you to come in early today, I just got a new case and I really need another pair of hands and eyes on the scene"

Beth looked at her watch it was almost 9 am. "How soon do you want me?"

"Meet at 543 Gringo Drive in about 2 hours, park to the left of the yellow house, I'll meet you there".

There was click and Ben Talbot had hung up.

Weird, Beth thought as she weaved in and out of traffic, that didn't sound particularly like Ben was in a good mood. Maybe he was still upset about the Emma situation, she did escape right underneath his nose. She wondered whether it was him who wanted to investigate farther. Honestly, if she was in the same situation, she would do the same thing, especially everything she knew about mans ego and hurt pride. She rolled down her window to let the morning air in, she really needed a coffee and a whole crate of donuts if she was going to start looking at dead bodies this early.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **TALBOTS OFFICE**

Ben put his phone back in his pocket and stood in front of his office window, with everything that had been going on lately it was hard to concentrate on his actual cases he had to tend to. He received a phone call about a body found in an abandoned house on Gringo Drive in downtown L.A. A homeless man who was squatting there had encountered it and alerted the police. From what Ben had heard, it had been decomposing for while, but only a medical exam would know for sure, and he thought as he looked at the list he had received last night, he would give Guillermo Gasol a visit.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **OUTSIDE/INSIDE MICKS APARTMENT**

"Can you help us?"

Mick was startled as he was grabbed by an elderly woman as he tried to enter his building.

"Please, aren't you Mick , the private investigator?" The older gentleman behind the woman asked.

Mick considered them a moment before answering, "I am, what can I do for you?"

The woman took out a picture of a young man, Mick guess about in his earlier 20s, out of her wallet.

"This is our grandson Keith, hes been missing for about two weeks, the cops haven't done anything besides file a missing persons report, we need you to find him"

" We heard you're the best there is" the older man added.

Mick looked at them with guilt " Listen I'd love to help, but I'm pretty swamped with other cases"

Liar, the voice in his head said.

"The police are probably trying their hardest to find him"

Liar, the voice in his head said again.

The woman looked on the verge of tears " Oh, ok, sorry to bother you, were just our last hope at trying to find him"

Mick turned away ashamed but felt a tap on his back, the old man had come up to him.

"Take this though" he said as he handed Mick the picture of their grandson, "at least keep an eye out if he's around here"

Mick smiled sadly at the man, "Of course I will"

He watched the couple as they walked away, hand in hand, he had no doubt the woman was crying, and how could he blame her, he had to turn them away because of his selfish needs. It made him ashamed to be a Private Investor.

He buzzed himself into the building and stepped into the elevator. As the door opened he was startled to see Beths face. And donuts.

"Oh, I was just looking for you" she said just as startled.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, the long blonde hair falling down over her shoulders, the pale blue eyes, slight donut powder on her chin and the hands that held the box of donuts.

"I assume you weren't looking for me to bring me donuts" he replied with humor, as he let her back in the elevator.

"Well, no, I came by because Simone had called me, apparently Josep wants to kill my boss"

Mick didn't meet her eye.

"And a few cops too" she continued

"That does sound like Josep" he finally said.

The elevator door opened to his floor and they both stepped out into the hallway.

"Did you know about it?" Beth asked blocking his way.

No use to lie, he thought.

"Yes I did"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she inquired

He noticed she didn't sound mad, only concerned.

"I wasn't going to let him kill Talbot, no matter how I feel about him"

Beth stepped out of his way and followed him to his door, where he unlocked it and pushed it open for her.

"Oh" she said looking sad " I cant really stay, Ben called me in early for a case, I have to be there in about 45 minutes, I just wanted to make sure Josep wasn't going to do anything rash in the foreseeable future"

Mick stepped into the doorway and faced Beth.

"Josep is paranoid about everything, but he wont ever act out without covering his ass, and mine, and he certainly wont kill Talbot without my say so"

"Could this really get that out of hand, that he thinks he needs to kill everyone involved?" she asked, bracing herself for the answer

He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I've seen it happen."

Beth shuddered at that thought.

"You have nothing to worry yourself over" Mick reassured her, noticing the shudder, "Josep already has a plan in order that should keep the police off our tracks"

Beth looked at her feet, "What if it doesn't?"

"Then ...we will have no other choice but to ...do what vampires do"

Beth continued to look down, careful not to betray the sadness and anger she felt about the situation. She felt Micks hand land on her should.

"You do know that though it does happen, it rarely occurs right..it was more of a French Revolution method"

"Yeah" Beth said rubbing her temples " I know, its just seems like everything is happening so fast lately, its hard for my mind to keep up"

"I'm sorry" he said rubbing her arm " I'm trying my hardest to keep you out of everything"

Beth looked back up "I'm with you, I want to be involved, I want to be able to help, its my cause too, you know"

Mick smiled at her " I know, but its also my job, since I'm with you, to keep you safe, and out of Joseps firing range"

Beth smiled, as she was about to say something else she caught a glimpse of the clock in the hallway.

"Crap, I have to go, I'm already going to be late".

She handed Mick the box of donuts to hold and checked her phone, Talbot had already called 2 times.

"I'll see you later, I'll call you" she said as she swiftly dialed Talbots number to assure him she was on her way.

Mick watched her rush away ,as a pang of jealousy flew up in him, he knew he had nothing to be worried about, but Talbot just didn't rub him the right way, as Mick mused, he was sure he thought about him.

He walked into his apartment closing the door behind him, only just remembering the box of donuts in his hand. He put them on his countertop and went into his office. He took out his phone and saw a message left by Josep. This should be interesting he thought as he played it back. .

"Mick, its Josep, um, just fair warning you, apparently Simone called Beth and told her how I wanted to off Talbot. Beth is probably going to be mad, Godspeed my friend"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **OUTSIDE/INSIDE CRIME SCENE**

Ben Talbot had been waiting patiently by his car for no less then 20 minutes before Beth showed up. He saw her rush out of her car and to the spot where his was parked.

"Get lost on your way here" He asked as she ran up to, a little short of breath.

"Traffic is horrible on the highway right now" she said as she brushed her blonde hair back. "Sorry to keep you waiting"

"Well at least your here, I want scope out the house before too many police come in and start toying with the evidence" he replied as he took off his sunglasses.

"Has the body been moved yet?"

Ben looked at Beth, "Yes it was sent to the L.A coroner about 2 hours ago, a Mr. Guillermo is currently taking a look at him"

"Oh, Ive met him before" Beth said quickly

Talbot eyed her "Really...friend of Micks perhaps?"

She looked at Talbots face, he looked almost like he knew the answer already.

"Um, well, Its who I used to go to for information when I was working a buzzwire case" she quickly made up.

"You investigated a lot of bodies working at Buzzwire huh?" he said staring intently enough at her to make it feel awkward

"Well, I mean not a lot...but Maureen always wanted a scoop and who better to get that from then a coroner"

Talbot didn't look all together convinced but he stopped asking questions and started walking towards the house. Beth followed silently behind, replaying what just happened it almost seemed like Talbot was investigating her.

As they neared the house, she saw the state it was in. Broken windows, shingles falling off, and weathered siding. It looked to have been blue in its prime, now it was just a faded pigment. The stepped up the stairs and entered the house, it looked like no one had lived in there for a while. Dust had collected and it smelled like a wet dog, you could see pipes from where the wood had fallen apart.

"This is where they found the body" Talbot said pointing to an old ripped chair, indeed, the smell that radiated off it could only be described as rotting flesh. Beth covered her nose and inspected more closely. The chair appeared to be covered in old blood stains, so an entry wound of a cut or bullet was probably on the body.

"What do the police think happened?" she asked lifting her face away from the chair and odor.

"A possible murder, a stake was found in him"

Beth stiffened, "A stake...you said?"

Talbot turned around to her, "Yes, a stake, like what they use in those vampire movies"

Beth tried to remain nonchalant, "That's an odd way to kill someone"

"I'd say so, the popular weapon on this side of town is a gun" he said examining the table next to the chair.

Beth slid her phone into her shirt sleeve and looked at Talbot "Um, can you excuse me for minute, I need to go run and use the bathroom"

"Ok, hurry back, we need to sweep this area for anything suspicious " he said without looking at her.

Beth stepped out of the room and walked out to the front porch overlooking the little patch of land that house laid on.

She dialed Mick, and waited for the pick up.

It rang once, it rang twice, three, four, five, after the sixth she was about to drop the call then she heard his voice.

"Beth, hi, is everything ok?" he said quickly

"Listen" she whispered, she didn't need Talbot hearing this "There was a body that transferred to the morgue where Guirmello works, it looks to have been staked, Talbot is going to look at it later this afternoon, you should get down there first , especially if its...well you know"

She didn't want to say the word in case Talbot was eavesdropping.

"He actually already got ahold me, it wasn't a ...it wasn't that, it was human although it looked like someone thought it was"

Beth held the phone closer to her ear "You mean someone intentionally stabbed him thinking it was that"

"Looks like it" Mick replied

"BETH!" Talbots voice rang out

"Ah, I have to go, I'm still in the house investigating, I'll see you later"

A click and Beths end went silent.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **MICKS APARTMENT**

Micks Voice Over: _Josef's seems to think the answer is always killing, never thinking about the consequences,_

Mick put his phone back down, and sat back down the couch. He was scanning the news for any information on the disappearance of Emma and Jackson, the only thing that came across the news about it was the video Logan had planted , showing the truck bursting into flames. The reporters called it a "Tragic Accident" and blamed the driver of falling asleep behind the wheel. He let out a sigh of relief, the plan, for the most part, had worked. The police had what they wanted, but Mick had a sneaking suspicion Talbot wasn't going to give up that easy.

In all reality Mick should have been relieved and calm, but the call from Guiremmo about the staked body had yet, put another worry on his mind. Vampires can tell humans from their kind, however humans cannot tell vampires from normal people. The body looked like someone thought it was a vampire and staked it, staked it properly right through the heart. It could be a coindence or...Mick thought something more sinister.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **INSIDE CRIME SCENE**

Beth had covered the house not once, not twice but three times. They hadn't found a single clue about the murder, but she know had her very own collection of cob webs strung in her hair from crawling all over te old house.

"Ben" she said wearily "We've been scoping this out for 5 hours, I really don't think we are going to find anything that police haven't"

Talbot turned around and gazed at Beth, she looked tired and haggard, not to mention, dusty.

"I know" he said looking around the room defeated " I just feel like there's something we are missing"

"Well" " she said picking the cobwebs out of her hair "We can always come back tommorow and look"

He finally agreed after much persuading and started packing up their things. Beth ached and really just wanted to go home and pass out, it had been a long day. She was ever thankful Talbot gave her job, but he certainly worked her like a dog.

Talbot took one last look around the room, sighed and ushered him and Beth out. The last little bit of sunshine left for the day shone through clouds as Beth got into her car and drove away.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **MICKS APARTMENT**

"I'm coming over"

Micks phone buzzed as a text from Beth appeared on his screen.

He supposed she wanted to talk about the case she worked on today but was pleasantly surprised when he opened the door and she had Chinese takeout in one hand and what appeared to be scotch in the other .

"Are you trying to bring me more food, I still have the donuts" he said as he let her in.

She dropped the food and scotch on the counter and rested her head on his chest.

"It's been a long day" she said, her voice muffled.

He wrapped his arms around and rested his chin on top of her head. He was reminded of the first time she embraced him the night he saved her from the college professor. He was so scared to hold her then, but now it felt like second nature to him. It felt like being a couple, it didn't feel forced or awkward.

It just felt right.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **OLD DARK BUILDING**

On the other side of town, a tall man with thinning gray hair stood by a window. Most of his body was cloaked in darkness, but the little moonlight that him shone the right side of his face. He was an aged man, thin lips and dark blue eyes. His eyebrows rose as a figure, much smaller than him, came into the light.

The man turned to the young boy.

"You were careless out there today, you didn't follow the proper procedures, you didn't take an any of your surroundings and worst of all you didn't correctly identify, which caused an innocent man to die"

The boy shook with fear, "I'm...I'm sorry, I just let fear get the best of me, he was approaching so fast I didn't have time to think or feel..I just"

"You just messed up" the old man finished for him.

"Yes" the boy mumbled.

"So you staked an innocent man, caught the attention of police, no less the district attorney, but you in your own words, just "messed up".

The boy didn't say anything.

"I'll tell you what Keith" the old man said, stepping out of the shadows. " We all mess up"

The boy named Keith looked up at the man, then he felt a burning piercing sensation, and then he felt the wamrness of his own blood dripping out of him. He fell to the floor, revealing another figure behind him, wielding a bloody blade.

"However, your "mess up" is just too much, you caused too much attention, and you didn't think, these creatures have the brawn, but we have the brain and.." he said as he looked at the dying boy "We cant have someone who doesn't think"

The man turned around back into the shadows. "Dispose of his body Andrew, and maybe try to recruit smarter individuals next time".

The man named Andrew picked the dead body of Keith off the floor and stalked out of the room. Carefully shutting the door behind him.

The old man looked out into the bright city of Los Angeles.

"Come out come out wherever you are" he muttered.

 **...**

 **Next on Moonlight!**

"Beth searched through the drawer franticly, careful to not misplace any paper, he couldn't know that she was ever here. Her mind kept playing tricks on her, making her think she heard footsteps, each noise caused her heart to race more as she sifted her fingers through the loads and loads of paper. She needed to find it, and she needed to destroy it. "


	2. Episode 2: Only Names On A List

**authors note-** Thanks for reading, don't forget to review if you liked it! Like I've mentioned before this is set up the way the T.V show ran, so it jumps around from one person to the other. There were a few tidbits I found out about how season 2 was suppose to go, so I'm trying closely to follow that in my story line. I don't own moonlight or anything affiliated with it. This is just a project I've wanted to do for a while.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _So take your games and wave goodbye,  
Exploding in the sky  
Your dirty little lies won't get the best of me.  
You're so afraid that you might find  
A guy who treats you right,  
Your dirty little lies won't get the best of me_

 _You're such a waste of a pretty face._  
 _So take a picture for the world to see you and me,_  
 _It's what your ego eats._  
 _But I'm done feeding the fire,_  
 _That keeps on burning me_

 ** _Dirty Little Lies - Hearts and Hands_**

 ** _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

 **L.A County Sheriffs Office**

Ben Talbot had been interviewed over and over again, the same questions, he knew, we asked to see if his story would change, it didn't. The chief of police called him in earlier that morning to do a follow up interview about the night of Emmas disappearance. They had showed him the video of the crash and then went over the police report of Emmas murder charge. He knew they were just being thorough but he didn't like the way the they were treating him like was a suspect, especially since he wasn't even near Emma the time of the crash.

"I only have a few a more questions " the sheriff as he took out the last page of the police report.

"Wonderful" Ben said sarcasm dripping from his words, if the sheriff had noticed the tone, he ignored it.

"I need you to verify these last things on the police report, especially about the last people to come in contact with Emma" he said handing Talbot the paper he was reading from.

"I'm sorry about this you know" he said looking at Talbots annoyed expression "We just need an iron tight story here, to make sure all the details are correct. It just seems all too...convenient that the vehicle carrying Emma Monahanyn would crash is all".

"You're telling me " Talbot muttered looking over the police report.

He took a moment to make sure all the details were consistent with what he had saw, Simone being held for questioning, the license plate of the vehicle used to transfer Emma, the drivers name, everything seemed to check out, nothing that had been listed was incorrect.

"I don't see anything that I would classify as incorrect information" he said handing the paper back to the sheriff.

"Well that's a start" the sheriff said storing the paper back into the pile.

"I would like to discuss the people involved in this investigation, I know your assistant Beth Turner was involved, Simone Walker, one of the lawyers, and Mick St. John, a private Investigator" he continued.

"Yes, that's correct" Talbot agreed

"Do you have any reason to think any of these people were involved in the crash?"

Talbot looked at the sheriff, he had many reasons to think these people were involved in someway, but he wasn't about to open that box of hell ...yet.

"No" he said, without an ounce of guilt in his face.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Joseps Apartment**

"Are you seeing this?!" Josep said gleefully pointing at the flat screen T.V mounted on his wall. The T.V flashed images of the L.A police chief speaking to a group of reporters.

"We have no evidence of to contradict the claim that the crash that killed ward of the county Emma Monahanyn was indeed an accident" the chief spoke through the T.V. "We have consulted with the lead investigator on this case D.A Ben Talbot" A slew of reporters erupted with questions, the sheriff merely stated, "We have no such clue to think this was an intentional act" and exited the stage that he standing on.

Mick St. John gazed at the T.V his friend was glued to. Indeed it had seemed that everything they had done to stop people from discovering the true nature of Emma had worked out. Thanks to Joseps impatience with waiting and Logan's skills at cameras. The same video that played a week ago, of the vehicle bursting into flames, was now playing again.

"Lets celebrate with drinks" Josep said enthusiastically, going to his kitchen and grabbing a knife. He then took out his cell phone chatted for a moment and hung it back up.

"I thought we were going to drink" Mick asked as he saw Josep come back out of his kitchen

"Oh we are, they just aren't here yet" he said twirling the knife around.

"Does Simone know you have freshies on speed dial" Mick said, finally understanding Joseps view of "drinks".

Josep laughed "She doesn't mind, she knows how it is between us".

"Well Simone, may not mind, but I have a woman who may , so I'll just excuse myself" Mick said getting up from the leather couch Josep had just ordered in from Taiwan.

"Ah, yes, the joys of having a girlfriend"

Mick only smiled has he opened the door, saying a final farewell to his friend he closed it behind him and started down the hallway. He was half way done when the elevator had opened and revealed Simone.

"Oh hi Mick" she said happily " Josep is home right, I heard about the good news" , he assumed she was referring to the end of Emmas case.

"Yes, he is, he actually is about to start celebrating" he replied as he hopped into the elevator before it closed. . He smiled to himself, he hoped Josep was telling the truth when he said Simone" understood"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Beths Apartment**

Beth had the day off, it had been quite a while, since shes had a whole day to herself. When she was at Buzzwire she always spent her weekends doing some random report on something Maureen had dug up. Now working with Talbot it always dead bodies and crime scenes that he needed her to investigate. She would have been working today, but Ben was called into the police station to do some last minute questioning about Emma before they went public with the news. It all worked out for the better, having the day off, because her apartment was starting to look like an endless pit of clothes and papers.

She started with smallest stack, and started working her away down the piles of paper. It was mostly just old tax returns and car insurance forms. The next pile was old research papers she did for Buzzwire, the case she did for Maureen that involved hiding out in a car for 3 hours trying to catch a serial shoplifter, the case of the creepy vampire wanna be professor, she smiled at the memory. It was then she first met Mick. Who knew that case would lead her to where she was now.

She kept sorting not much catching her eyes, in terms of things she should keep, then her heart stopped for a moment. She found the file she had collected on Morgan Vincent, or Micks ex wife, Coraline. The file she had collected told all about the French Revoultion and how some women were branded with a Fleur De Li. Basically branding them as high end prostitutes she thought . Josep at one time had informed her that the Fench Revolution was also a cover up for what was really happening, mass killings of vampires. Coraline and her "family" had found a cure, that would turn them human, long enough to be "tested" by the people responsible for the mass killings.

"Weird family history" she muttered to herself as she piled those papers in the discard pile.

It took almost two hours to get through the rest of papers, and she still had more in her cabinet in the bedroom. Maybe days off weren't good for her. . She rested her head on the back of her couch and shut her eyes, she let the silence envelope her and let out a sigh.

It still haunted her, the thought of Coraline coming back into the picture. She had managed to push it to the back of her mind, but sometimes, late at night with no other distractions, it would creep up. She disappeared of the face of Earth, and when she asked Mick all he told her was "She's not coming back". Did she go away into hiding, did she leave for other reasons...did he kill her?

Beth shuddered at that last thought. It wasn't the thought of Coraline dying that made her uncomfortable, it was the thought of Mick killing anyone, if she were honest with herself.

Hopefully, she thought, all's well that ends well.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Ben Talbots Office**

Ben had finally released from the questioning and drove straight to his office, he had caught the chief of police on the radio, speaking to the public about Emma, and how there was no reason they should see this any other way than a freak accident. Freak accident all right, he thought, more like a set up. He knew in the pit of his stomach that was shown, was not what happened. How could he prove it though, how could he go up to the police and tell them, even though everything points to an accident it wasn't, my gut says so. He couldn't, and he wouldn't, he would solve this one on his own.

He opened up his top desk drawer and grabbed a sheet of a paper. He scanned for what must have been the 40th time. It only held a list names, a list of names that to his knowledge didn't seem like they had anthing in common. The only clues it held were the crossed out names of Emma and Jack Moyhnahan, and Pierce Anders, the plastic surgeon that died during an altercation when he kidnapped him and Beth. There also other names that were crossed out, so he could only assume they were dead too. To the untrained eye, one could deduce that this might be a hit list of some kind. That wouldn't too far off he supposed, especially since the mystery phone caller seemed like he wanted Talbots help in finding the rest of these people. But why, why would a D.A like himself help a guy track down people so he could either kill them or have someone else kill them.

Maybe the caller knew something he didn't, maybe these people were on a list for a reason, a reason that could be dangerous to others around them. Emma was raving murderous lunatic, and Pierce Anders was raving murderous plastic surgeon lunatic, who knows what these other people did. It made him particularly uncomfortable because Mick St. John was on the list, and he happened to be seeing Beth.

"Ben" a male voice called out, it belonged to his second in command Daryl Wood, they had worked many cases together.

He turned around to face Daryl, "What is it"

"There's some papers you need to look over before we send them to the judge" he said regarding one of there other cases.

Ben rose from his seat carefully hiding the paper beneath a magazine and followed Daryl out of his office.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Beths Apartment**

She didn't know how long she slept for , but she woke up to a cat pawing at her face, a gray tabby who was by all means very fat.

"Hello Travis" she said picking the cat up and petting him, she let out a yawn as she got herself of the ground where she had fallen asleep. She had decided to keep Travis, she was at one time looking for a home for him, but she realized she just couldn't part with him, it was the only piece of Maureen she had left, and he was a fluffy and adorable companion. She saw that his cat food dish was empty and went to the top of cupboard to reach for some more.

"I really should let you starve" she said "You are about the size of a small planet" .

She poured the remaining cat food in the bowl and realized it was time to buy more, the cat was sure costing her. She watched the happy, fat, cat plop his face into the bowl, she knew he wouldn't up for air until he was down gobbling each little bit down.

"I guess' she said grabbing her car keys "Its time for a grocery run".

And, what a grocery run it was, it amazing the looks you get when you only go in to buy cat food, she thought. It was like everyone was pitying her, and probably thought she watched romantic comedies with her 10 cats all day. Little did they know she had a very handsome, and not so furry, man to come home to.

She loaded the bag of food into her front seat and drove out of the grocery store parking lot, it was almost 4 in the afternoon, Talbot should be out of the police station by now, she mused. She hooked a left and drove down the L.A highway to the D.A.s office building.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Micks Apartment**

Mick pondered whether he should call Beth, he missed her, but he knew she would probably have things to do on one of her rare days off. It had been almost two months that they had been dating, and it was all still new to him. Being out the game for 50+ years had taken its toll. Of course he had relationships with females, just not human ones, and they were mostly of the sexual nature. Nothing had ever came close to love, with the exception of Coraline, and even that walked a thin line between madness and love.

With Beth it was different, sure every time he saw her he wanted to rip her clothes off, that was the vampire side of him, but being with Beth it was also how she made him feel, like a human, which is something he craved since he had been turned. And he thought that's all he would ever want was to be human, but the chance he had, he gave it up to save Beth. He didn't regret it, he couldn't live without her. And sadly one day, he would have to. He knew she would never want this lifestyle and he wouldn't never want to curse her with it.

He sat down on his couch and pulled out his phone, he dialed Beths number.

"Hello" her voice picked up

"Hey, I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to come over tonight" , why did he always sound like a 15 year old boy asking a girl out for the first time.

He heard Beth laugh "Well, I MAYBE might swing over, I just have to stop at the office first, Ill see you in about an hour"

"Ok, sounds good" , he said and hung up the phone. Always sounding like a horny teenager, he thought about himself, He would kick his own ass if he could.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **D.A Office**

Beth arrived later then expected, she really hated L.A traffic especially at 4. Everyone was rushing to get out of work and she was rushing to get to work. She took the stairs and finally arrived at Talbots floor. By the looks of the empy hallway most everyone had gone home for the night, but there was always an occasional late nighter.

She walked to Talbots door, the light in his office was still on, he must be around here somewhere, she thought as she opened up his door.

There some papers spread around, no doubt looking into new cases for him and Beth to investigate. There was magazine to Sports Illustrated laying on his table, she giggled, the thought of him looking at half naked woman amused her. He was always very professional, maybe he just read it for the articles. She picked up the magazine, might as well do something with her time while she waited for him to get back. She had just sat down and opened the magazine when she noticed a piece of paper underneath. She picked it up, looking over it curiously, was this for a case?

She read the names, no one shes ever heard off, a few had been crossed out, maybe this was a list of criminals in the area, she turned the page, and with a gasp, she saw a name she did recognize, Guillermo, he wasn't a criminal. She turned to the last page and her heart stopped dead. Mick, Josep Emma, Jackson, even the plastic surgeon, they were all on here. She read lower, Coraline Vincent, Brianna Tyme, Keke Soto. She had a quesy feeling that this was every vampire in the area. She could have thrown up from her stomach flopping, Talbot had this list, how much did he know. Did he know they were all vampires, how did he get it, is that whys been asking her questions, all the questions raced through head and she noticed she began to sweat.

Talbot was still here somewhere he couldn't know she ever saw it. Does she destroy it or leave it? Her heart thumped louder as she went through her options in her head, she could copy the paper and leave it, but then Talbot would have the list, she could take it all together but then if he saw her, he would know it was her. Screw it she thought as she grabbed the paper, he couldn't prove it was her, and the list is much more dangerous if its in his hands. Before she could leave she heard Talbots voice coming down the hallway. Shit, she needed a place to hide. She carefully put the paper and magazine back. Nothing looked big enough to conceal her, she looked around frantically, his voice was getting closer she had no other choice but to duck down and crawl underneath the desk.

She heard two pais of footsteps enter the room.

"So we go to trial on Monday then" a voice said that she recognized as a man named Daryl.

"Sounds god, make sure everything is in order for the judge, he can be a real ass about paperwork" she heard Talbot reply.

"You got it boss" and she assumed Daryl had walked out, no doubt leaving for the night.

She thought her heart was thumping loud enough Talbot was sure to hear it, she tried to control her breathing and wrapped her arms around her legs more, trying to make herself smaller. She heard him file a few things around, walk over to the cabinet, open it and close it, and then went for the door.

She held her breath, then heard the door close and lights flickered off. She could breathe again.

She waited a few more minutes to ensure he hadn't forgotten and came back for something, and slowly rose from her hiding place. Her eyes took a second to adjust to the darkness as she felt for the light switch. Bingo, she though as her fingers had finally found the light and she flipped it, revealing the office in light once more.

It took only a second to realize Ben had moved the paper, as she desperately searched for it where she had originally found it.

Beth searched through the drawers franticly, careful to not misplace any paper, he couldn't know that she was ever here. Her mind kept playing tricks on her, making her think she heard footsteps, each noise caused her heart to race more as she sifted her fingers through the loads and loads of paper. She needed to find it, and she needed to destroy it.

She finally found in the top drawer of Bens desk, she grabbed and shoved it in her purse carefully setting all the other papers neatly back into place.

She gently closed the drawer and walked to door, making sure to turn off the lights, she closed the door and was out of sight in a matter of seconds.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Micks Apartment**

He checked his watch again, it was almost 6, it was very unusual of Beth to be late, she was a very punctual person. It made him a bit nervous, but he'd wait a few more minutes to call her.

He needn't not have worried as Beth, without knocking, came through the door, red faced and looking like she had just rushed to get here.

"Whats the matter" he immediately asked, taking in her disheveled form.

Beth put on her best face, "Oh. nothing, Ben just ran me ragged when I got in, you know, with new cases"

"I don't like the way he's been working you" Mick said as he helped her with her coat.

Beth turned to him, "He just has a lot on his plate right, especially after the Emma incident"

"Still" Mick continued "He should give you a break"

"Do I smell chicken?" Beth said trying to steer the conversation away from Talbot

"Oh" he looked a little flustered " I made you dinner, I didn't think you would have eaten yet"

Beth smiled warmly at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "That's awfully nice..and human of you "

She made her way to the kitchen, were there was indeed a very plump chicken and potaotes waiting for her.

"What" she said looking the lone plate "You're not eating?"

Mick looked confused until Beth laughed "I'm only joking with you"

This, Mick thought, is how she made him feel human, the fact that she could joke around with him so easily and not feel one bit of awkward. She was never tip toeing around his vampirism and always, ever since they met, met it headfirst with curiosity and warmth. When in all reality she should have met it with fear and digust.

Still, he could tell she felt uneasy about something, the way her eyes weren't really settled on anything but gazed off into nowhere as she ate, she was never good at concealing her emotions.

"Beth" he asked again "Are you sure you are feeling alright"

Beth snapped out of her trance and looked at him.

She wasn't going to tell him that she had found a list that could expose every vampire within the L.A, she wasn't going to tell him that Talbot had the list for who knows how long, and she defiantly wasn't going to tell him it looked like they were keeping track of the deaths. She wasn't going to lose him, she'd figure this out on her own.

"Yes" she lied

Mick didn't look entirely convinced but he let it go and sat down across from her. She looked him in those dark blue eyes, and thought, he protected me all these years, its my time to repay the favor.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Church somewhere in L.A**

The church, he thought, had seen better days, what was once a beautiful beacon of hope now was a shambling mess. The gold plates that adorned the cross on the stage had been, no doubt taking by the scum of Los Angeles. Still, the church will have it uses. The old man sat down in a pew, making it groan underneath his weight.

"Dear Father, please forgive for I have sinned. I have committed multiple murders, lied and cheated, I have taken you name in vain and have had pride get in the way of my mission. I ask you to lead me to the right direction as I progress farther. Amen"

"That was quite beautiful Charles" a voice rang out from behind him.

The old man looked behind, he saw the figure of a young woman, mid twenties a few pews back.

He stiffened "What are you doing here?"

The woman and rose and walked to his aisle, sitting beside him, she handed him a manila folder.

"I have those papers you asked for" she said giving him the parcel.

His aged hands took the papers out and scanned them, his eye sight was starting to fade as he brought the papers closer to face.

"Every address is here?" he asked the woman, who nodded her head in return.

"Alert Andrew and tell the others to get preparing, our time is soon, they have been overpopulating this region for far too long"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Next on Moonlight**

"The kiss seemed to last forever, their lips meshing and hands trying to touch every inch of each other. It was a constant battle for dominance as they both stripped each other of clothes, every piece of cloth held skin, which they both longed to feel. She gasped as he lifted her up onto the countertop, and peeled off her shirt, the fire that he had started had long since died done, but the heat that she felt was now just getting intense".


	3. Episode 3: The Heroine

oAuthors Note: Read and Review if you would like. I don't own anything from Moonlight. Even if they are complaints, please leave a review it helps me know what I need to do with my writing pattern and style. I will know be adding a song to each chapter to make it feel more like an episode then an actual "story" . Update: If you have already read this chapter I've made some changes, I'm trying to keep with the characters and I just didn't like they way it read out.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you_  
 _I am nothing more then to saviour of that_  
 _And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_  
 _We'll be lost before the dawn_

 _If only night could hold you, where i can see you, my love_  
 _Then let me never ever wake again_  
 _And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_  
 _We'll be lost before the dawn_

 _ **Before The Dawn- Evanescence**_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Outskirts of Paris**

A gleaming mansion, shone brightly in the sun, the reflection bounced off many of its gold pillars. It sat on a remote farmside, hidden from many, with trees growing around it like fence. The long driveway wound down unto the dirt covered road, where a tall gate stood, majestic and royal. Outisde the safety of the trees, there were herds of sheep that would pass by, completely unaware of the house sitting hidden within the branches.

It was a house of vampires. Social elite vampires who dabbled politics and government. Who used their wealth to get their means anyway necessary. Some ran for office, some offered large sums of money for certain laws to be passed, still others used their charm and sexual proweress to make politician heads turn anyway they would want.

Inside the mansion held many ancient statues of Gods throughout time, they lined the pathway to the regal staircase that seemed to ascend into the heavens. The floor was tiled with gold and silver and the walls painted a deep blue. The walls hung huge portraits of different people, some old, some young, all beautiful and very mysterious.

The house it seemed had many bedrooms, one grand ballroom, a dining hall to fit an army and many bathrooms. Its what was underneath that would make jaws drop. For underneath the house lay another room, much darker, and sinister.

Beneath the mansion held a wide room, the walls painted deep crimson and not an ounce of light shone through. There were no marvelous statues or manficent painting, just brick and wood. In the farthest end of the room there was long table that held 10 people, the table was draped in a black cloth, as were the chairs. A few feet from the table was a podium, to which the "appointed" vampire would take the place.

There was only one chair in the center of the room, for which the prosecuted would sit and find out their fate.

It was where, the head vampire Lance, held the trial of Coraline Duveull.

 _*flashback*_

 _Coraline stood, as her fate was sealed , the council had decided and they stepped down from the podium to deliver the verdict._

 _It was Thesus,a tall, burly man with dark eyes and blazing red hair, one of Lances henchmen, that spoke._

 _"Coraline, we find you guilty of treason, theievery and putting the council and vampires at risk" his voice rang out, "You knowingly took the cure out of the country, had it contaminated, involved others, not in the council, in the issue and put the vampire community at risk, we hereby condemn you to 300 years purgatory, in which you will be staked, paralyzed and kept in a suitable environment, there will be , however, blood infusions just enough to keep your pathetic non existent soul alive until your sentence is up"._

 _They should have just killed her, she thought, as two men came up behind her and made her kneel before the council._

 _"Coraline" Lance stepped down and addressed her "my dear, sweet sister, I hope this gives you time to think about where you stand in the council"_

 _He then took out a stake from his coat pocket and bowed before his sister, "Do not take it personally my dear, I voted to have you killed, but the other council members seem to think it would not be wise to kill more of the family off" , then he drove the stake into her heart._

 _She gasped and clung to the stake as she felt herself no longer feeling anything_.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Talbots Office

How would it go missing, he knew where he set it, its where he set every night since he received it. Ben Talbot just couldn't believe he had misplaced it, and he couldn't believe that he wouldn't remember either. He had tore his office up, tearing it up and down looking for the paper. More than once, a co worker would pop in and ask if they could help, he just ushered them, the risk wasn't worth it if they had found and saw the list for themselves.

He wouldn't stop until he found it, there's no way anyone could have got into his office without his key, the one he had kept on him at all times. It was the only one that could unlock the office door. It didn't look like anyone had tried to bust in, someone would have had to be inside the office when he left , or the alarm would have went off, especially if they tried to pick the lock.

There was barely anyone in the office when he left, and none of them had a reason to take the paper. He wondered whether...no, he thought, she wouldn't.

She didn't even know about the existence of the list.

But, maybe St. John did.

He quickly dialed the security number, "I need to have access to your north and southside view of the parking lot last night, ASAP"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Beths Apartment**

Beth hadn't got a lot of sleep last night, she had commited a felony and had a list that would crumble an entire community that barely any humans knew existed. She knew Talbot would be quick on her tracks, he was smart and knew she had a motive, what she didn't know is if he would act. She knew Talbot had feelings for her, but she didn't know if it would stop him from pressing charges.

She looked at the list for at least the 50th time that day, she could only assume all the names were vampires, and someone, she thought as her stomach churned, was keeping track of deaths. It wasn't good, it would cause a definite uprsising of the vampire community. The list that no one knew existed, how would it affect Mick or Josef or anyone who was a vampire. would they plan a war of some sort, would they track down the person who made the list, would they leave the country?

Beth didn't like the idea of any of those, which is why, she kept the list from Mick, she couldn't lose him. It was selfish of her, she admitted, but maybe there was a way she could handle it herself, at least for now. She just didn't know how.

Mick, she thought, would move out of the country, keep a low profile, Josef would be the one to hunt down the list maker, it could result it a lot of blood shed, and she knew Mick, the ever faithful friend would probably aid Josef. It wasn't going to end well either way. The list will be kept hidden, she thought, at least until maybe she could find help.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **L.A Streets**

 _Micks POV: I don't need to have vampire senses to smell the smoke, or quick eyespeed to see the flames approach, as I drive closer my heart seems to tighten for what I'm about to find. Its never good when a house burns down, but its really never good when it belongs to an immortal._

Mick didn't have a lot of time, he thought as he drove through the busy streets of L.A, a new case had opened up, and he only had a short window to investigate further in the crime scene.

A house had been burnt down on the southside of L.A, a modest home, 3 bedroom, 2 bath he probably thought, nice yard, picket fence, it also had happened to house a vampire.

It may have been a coindence but he wanted to investigate further, to put his mind at ease. He drove for another 15 minutes before, the smell of smoke led him to the house. Most of the flames had subsided, as firefighters were trying to put out the last embers.

He drove up a little farther and parked his car. He had his I.D handy, he knew he'd be bombarded with people, especially officers, asking why he was in this vincity.

Just as he suspected, three cops stopped him, he showed them his I.D, they asked the standard questions. Sometimes. Mick, thought, as the cops finally let him pass through, he grows tired of humans.

He took in what was left of the house, which was not much, the only thing seemed to left standing was a fridge, or what the cops assumed was fridge, Mick knew it had other purposes. He walked around and surveyed the back. Pretty much all rubble, and no way of telling where the fire had really started.

He saw a younger cop, taking notes, no doubt doing the "bitch" work. Perfect way of getting information, he thought.

Mick casually strolled up to the young officer, "First day on the job?"

The cop looked up at Mick, his green eyes startled, "Second day, is that easy to tell?"

Mick chuckled, "The paperwork sort of gives it away, cops giving the rookie all the dirty work"

The young officer glanced at the other cops aiding the firefighters, "Yeah, I guess that's how it works though"

"Mhhmmm...so..any news on what went on here?" Mick asked as he looked at the other officers also.

"Uh..I don't think I can give out that information" the cop said timidly as he held his papers closer to him.

"Oh, well I'm a P.I I'm investigating this case for another source besides the police department" he said showing him his I.D

The young cop examined his I.D carefully, no doubt wanting to make sure it was legit, for fear of the wrath he might face from his superiors.

"Well" the cop said slowly, taking his eyes off the I.D "the fire seemed to have started from the kitchen, we were thinking electrical fire of some sort"

"Did the police find the body?" Mick asked

"No, but there was ashes, which is weird, because skeletons usually remain somewhat in tact, especially any dental bone, but nothing"

Smart kid, Mick thought as he listened to the rest of the information.

"Although we did find an empty jug of gasoline, which could prove an arson crime, but it was by the grill, so they just chalked it up to being empty because it seemed the grill was recently cooked on".

Convenient , Mick thought to himself, as he scanned the rubble more.

"Hey, I gotta go give this to my sheriff" the cop said "It was nice to meet you though...Mick was it? " he said bring out his hand

Mick shook his hand, "Yes..George is it? " he said peering at the I.D on his jacket.

"Yea," George said, "I might see you around the town" he said departing gave one last wave to Mick.

Nicer than most of the cops he thought watching him talk to the other police offers, no doubt asking what he had told Mick.

He continued to pitter around the burnt remains of the house, nothing was really left to investigate, he only had one more issue to tend to, the vampire who lived there.

He picked up his phone and dialed Josefs number.

"Hello" Josefs voice filtered through the phone

"Josef, its Mick, I need you to track down an address and the current tenats who lived there"

He heard Josef sigh "Do you ever stop working, its making me get a wedgie being around you later, so uptight, even after sex with Beth"

"Josef, can you please focus, the address is 5462 West Prairie Lane, fnd out the name of the tenant, and I'll be there in about 20 minutes"

"Fiinnneeee" Josef mumbled "But at least bring me some A- back"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Security Office in the D.A Department**

"This is everything from the other night" the security office told Talbot, showing him the sped up version of the camera. "Every car that was parked here will be shown on here, I don't envy you though, looking through hours of security footage is no walk in the park"

"I know what I'm looking for" Talbot said taking a seat next to the security officer.

The office only snickered and went back to the other side of the office, leaving Talbot to peruse the cameras.

Talbot began the search, his eyes flickering back and forth at the images, sometimes he would speed up the images , sometimes he made them go slower, he saw the rotation of the sum in the images going from day to night slowly. He saw cars zooming in and out frames, some staying, some leaving.

It was tedious, he thought as only 10 minute shad gone by, but he felt like ti was an hour. He shifted from the north to the southside , and there he saw what he was looking for. Beth had zoomed into the parking lot, got out and made her way into the building, he noted her casual walk, she didn't seem to in a hurry for anything.

He sped up the camera, until he saw her come out again, this time she seemed liked she was in a frenzy, he peered more closely, he couldn't tell what was in her hand, but it looked like papers. He paused the images and zoomed up, it was still pretty pixelated, but it confirmed it was indeed paper, and he had a sneaking suspicion what they held. He checked the time frame, it had only been about 20 minutes from the time Bath arrived to when she left. And it also happened to be the time Talbot was out of his office.

He caught her.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Josefs Apartment**

Mick arrived at the Josefs apartment a little before the afternoon sun had rose in the sky. He made his way to Josefs floor, he always had to be on the top of any building Mick thought as the elevator he mounted had opened up to let a few people out.

After a few more stops, he finally arrived on the final floor, and without knocking, opened the door to Josefs apartment. He was surprised as he made his into the southern most part of the apartment, where Josef kept all his computer and security devices, to see a famialar face. Ryder England.

Ryder gave him a toothy smile, "Nice to see you again"

Mick grinned back at him, "Out of your sabbatical in the south?"

"Yeah, the government thought I served enough time" Ryder said pushing a few buttons on the computer. "Little did they know that they didn't authorize it though, our friend Josef helped me out of the system and got me a one way ticket back to America"

"So, Josef cant handle the computers by himself" Mick said with humor

"Mick I'm an expert at everything, I just choose to have it done by other people" Josef said walking into the room, "I wouldn't want my hands to get too dirty"

"Did you get the name of the vampire" Mick asked taking a seat at the table with Ryder.

"Well, I didn't, but Ryder here did" Josef said patting Ryder on the head.

"His name is Daniel McDermont, and Abbot Green in the 1800s" Ryder replied to Micks question. "He was a lawyer for civil cases in the district, mostly family disputes and such"

"Any information on his cases, any motives for anyone to kill him" Mick questioned

"Not much, he didn't make to much off a spectacle of himself, like I said mostly small cases, nothing that stands out"

"Mick" Josef said "You cant assume every time a vampire dies someone's whacked him like a mafia vampire gone bad"

"Arent you just a bit suspicious the house was burnt down?" he said to Josef

Josef merely shook his head "No, now if there was a vampire execution going on outside, then id start be worried"

Mick only shook his head.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **D.A Office**

She arrived at work, she didn't realize how much she had she sweated on the way there, her nerves kept creeping up on her. He would be bound to know the paper was missing by now. Each step she took her hands shook more, she had to keep them clasped together to stop them, she finally arrived at the building and opened, she got looks and any other day they wouldn't have bothered her, but her paranoia was telling her that they all knew.

"Hello Ms. Turner" the office secretary Fiona greeted her with a smile.

"H...hi" Beth stuttered, come one, she thought pull it together, as she took the stairs to Talbots office.

This is how criminals feel going to the electric chair ,she thought as she finally came to the end of the stairs and went into the hallway. She could hear Talbot talking on the phone from the end of hallway, she gulped and started making her way down the hallway .Each step felt like her feet were made of lead. Beth closed her eyes and silently prayed that Talbot hadn't found the paper yet. She opened up his office door and found him hunched over the desk on the phone talking fast and holding some papers reading from then. She didn't wait to be offered a seat and just took the one farthest from him.

He finally met her eyes and offered her a warm smile, her heart immediately lifted and her stomach finally settled down a little, maybe he hadn't found it was missing. He talked for a few more minutes and then gently hung up the phone.

"Morning Beth did you get any coffee?" he said noting her tired appearance.

"Oh,, no, I just, got up too late to stop anywhere" she said as she felt her cheeks go red, she must look like how she felt.

"Fiona made coffee in the break room if you want any" he said setting a stack of papers and getting up. "I cant stay long, but heres a folder of some background information of some criminals we are sending to court soon, I want you to go through them and make sure all the information is correct" .

He went over to the coat hang and put on an overcoat, "After that is done, if you have time, there's some computer work that Fiona will inform on if you get to it, but I have to run, sorry we aren't working together today" he said offering her a sad smile

"Its ok" Beth said, "You probably wouldn't want to deal with my crankiness today anyways"

He merely smiled at her as he opened the door and it one stride was gone from Beths view.

Well, that went better then she expected , as she grabbed the folder, noting how heavy it was, this was going to take all day.

Paper after paper made her eyes more tired and harder to focus, every criminal story was the same, came from a bad childhood turned to drugs and finally turned on society.

Everyone of these people was sent to be seen by the judge, she assumed from their track records, most would be put away.

She sighed as she looked at clock, tick tock, the noise seemed to mock her. Everything she had gone through and found these last couple months just weighed on her. And to be sitting alone in an office with only the clocks noise to keep company just made everything rush back into her.

The panic of having the list, and not telling Mick was the hardest thing that weighed on her, it had ate her up the last two days, especially to lie to his face like that.

Beth wanted to not involve anyone in it not yet, but deep down she knew it was because of her own selfish needs, of keeping Mick here and safe. Who knew if the person who sent the list even knew who Mick was. Maybe they sent it to Talbot because he was head of the department and didn't even know that Mick was connected to him.

And...And...she knew she was just making up excuse for not telling Mick. She also knew Mick would want to know to, he wanted t keep the human world and vampire world safe and separate.

Perhaps it was time to tell him.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **-(5 hours later)-**

 **Micks Apartment**

 _Micks POV: I wake up to to a strange scent filling my nostrils, and I can feel the presence of a human, that's never good._

He felt like he had slept a century as he climbed out of the freezer, all the activity of the morning had made Mick feel weary. He threw on a pair of pants and a loose fitting shirt as he made his way downstairs, only to be surprised to see Beth waiting on the couch.

"Beth?!" he said more to himself then anything "What are you doing here?"

She met his eyes with hers, she rose from her seating position and merely looked at him with sad eyes.

"Is everything ok?' he asked making his way down to her.

"No" she finally said, "I need to talk to you..."

"Ok" he said, "let me start a fire though, you look chilled", he walked to his electric fire, and rand the gas until the flames caught.

Beth immediate felt a little heat for the sudden burst of flames. Mick turned around to face her, taking in her sad features, he offered her to sit back down with him on the couch.

"What is it Beth"?

This was the time do it, she thought,let him know, show him the list.

But it seemed her mouth had a mind of its own and instead blurted out. "What happened to the vampires who survived the Reign of Terror?"

Mick seemed taken back, "Um...I guess...I don't know ...they moved on?"

"Moved on to where?"

Mick eyed her suspiciously now, "I guess to different countries so they could be safe...I don't know it wasn't exactly taught in highschool history?"

Beth remained silent before asking slowly "Is...that what you would do if it where to happen again?"

"Ok, Beth" he said "Where is this coming from?"

Beth tried to remain nonchalant, "I was ...had a dream about it last night, and I guess was curious...and scared" she quickly lied

Micks face softened, "Oh, well you don't have to be" he said stroking her blonde hair "It will probably never happen again".

Now, Beth, she thought, tell him, her mind was egging her on. She had came here with one resolution, and it was to tell Mick, why couldn't she bring herself to?

"I mean if we were discovered" he continued, "We obviously would have to go into hiding, leave the country, make ourselves disappear, like we never lived, that's how its always been"

That's why she couldn't bring herself too. Everything she loved about Mick, gone, disappeared. Like he never existed.

"Beth" he said softly noticing her sadness again, "Its not going to happen, we have been safe and cautious, no one knows about us"

But someone did know about them Beth thought. Someone knew about all of them.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Streets of L.A**

Ben drove through the highway, maneuvering around the night traffic, he had battled with himself all day, but he knew what he had to do. Laws had been broken and most off trust had been broken. The one thing he was taught about being a cop is too never let your emotions get the best of you, you had a job and you must do it. Ben had a job and he must do it.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Micks Apartment**

They spoke for a bit longer, talked of light things. Things to steer from the darkness that Beth was feeling. It was only until the clock struck that 12 that Beth needed to leave.

"You can stay here if you're too tired to drive" Mick as he watched her rise from the couch.

It was tempting she thought, as she did feel rather sleepy, and staying with Mick just always a bonus in any situation, but she needed to be alone with her own thoughts and to make sure she burned the list. No one else was going to be able to see it.

"I think I should probably go home tonight, Travis is probably hungry again for the 50th time" she said.

Mick went to open the door for her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, she closed her eyes at his touch.

"Call me when you get home so I know you got there safe" he said helping her put her coat on.

"I will" Beth said opening the door "Goodnight".

She gently closed the door behind her and excited the hallway. The car still smelled like cat food she mused as she got in and put her key in the ignition.

It had only taken her 15 minutes to get home, not a lot of traffic this time of night. As she opened her apartment door, she noticed it had been unlocked already, and when she turned to see her living room, the reason was sitting on her couch

"Ben!" she jumped at least a foot back, "What...how...what are you doing here?"

"Beth, we need to talk" he said firmly

"I need to know how you got into my house!" she said taking another step back.

"How did you get into my office?" he countered

Beth knew her face turned white, how was she going to get out of this.

"I don't know what you mean" she lied "Ive only been in your office when you have been there"

"Beth" Talbot stood up "I saw the surveillance cameras, I know it was you, you took the list"

"Not only did you break the law, but you have sabotaged our working relationship" he continued.

"You broke the law too, breaking into my house, keeping a list that is clearly some sort of hit list. Your hands are just as black as mine" she said angrily.

"Beth, i'm not here to send you to jail, but I want to know what's going on" he said putting his hands up in a calming manner, "Please just sit down"

Beth cautiously sat on the other edge of the coffee table.

"There's nothing going on"

Talbot sighed, she saw him take out a folder labeled Mick St. John, He handed it to her.

She opened it up, and what she saw made her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. The photos of the night Mick was hit by a car, the photos she had paparazzi killed so they would never see the light of day again.

"I'll ask again Beth, what's going on"

How was she going to explain this.

"Beth, answer me, or I'll have to make this a public investigation, especially since the photographer who took these was found dead a couple days later"

If Beths face could have turned whiter she would have been a ghost. It was like a nightmare with no where to run.

She did the only thing that would save Mick and the others from being exposed to the public.

"You aren't going to believe me" she said.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Next on Moonlight:**

 ** _"Nothing was ever meant to be found out, I'm sorry" she was close to tears now_**

 ** _He didn't respond, he didn't even look at her, he only slammed the door behind him as he left her sobbing on the couch._**


	4. Episode 4: Lines Of Betrayal

Authors Note: I don't own moonlight or anything affiliated with it. This is wrote in the form of the TV show so a lot of bouncing around from one POV to the next. I want to give a special thank you to all my reviewers and people who have favorite and followed me. I will be adding a song to each chapter to make it feel more of a T.V format then a book format.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 ** _Song: All the Kings Horses- Karmina_**

 _I knock the ice from my bones_

 _Try not to feel the cold, Caught in the thought of that time, When everything was fine,_

 _everything was mine Everything was fine, everything was mine_

 _All the king's horses and all the king's men Couldn't put me back together again_

 _All the king's horses and all the king's men Couldn't put me back together again_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Beths Apartment**

"Beth this isn't funny anymore, how can you expect me or any sane human being to believe it?" Ben Talbot said with an air of annoyance.

Beth had been trying to convince to him to not go public with any of the informantion, so against her better judgment she had been trying to convince him about the existence and potiental danger they were facing with the list in public view. It wasn't going very well, not only did Talbot not believe her but he also didn't like the fact that Beth whole hardly believed it herself.

"I'm telling the truth, I know its a lot to take in, but you said you wanted answers, here they are"

Ben shook his head, "St. John either has you brainwashed or you are crazy"

Beth's anger flared up, "I am neither or those, I'm only telling you this to save your ass, you think if you expose this list they wont come after you?"

It was a lie, as she told the secret to protect Mick and Josef, and yet here she was telling the D.A about vampires. In order to keep the secret she had to betray everything about it. She was in a bad situation and the consequences, she thought are going to be worse.

"They wont get near me without taking a few bullets" he said menacingly

She only frowned, "Bullets wont stop them Ben"

"A whole squad of police with bullets might" he countered her.

"Listen" she said angrily "You can either believe or not, but I can assure if you tell anyone this they will think you are the one who is crazy. Don't go investigating where you don't belong"

"I am the D.A I will make damn sure this city is safe, no matter what cost, you however are crusading for the people who are, in your words, are eating people, the monsters"

Beth stiffened, "They aren't monsters, most of them live as peacefully as we do"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you weren't in love with one of them" he hissed

"You're right, I am doing this to protect Mick, but I'm doing also so you don't get killed and expose what doesn't need to be exposed. Are you even thinking about what will happen when the vampires know they are threatened..well let me give you a hint. Its the same when lions corner an elephant, and you are the elephant"

Ben sighed, "So im just suppose to believe all this and keep it to myself..knowing there are murders going on right under my nose"

"I know its not easy to cope with, but if you don't want more murders to happen you need to keep this to yourself" she replied, worry flashing in her eyes

"Beth...how am I suppose to take your word, that there are actual vampires roaming around Los Angeles. Nothing about this makes sense"

She rested her hand briefly on his shoulder, "I know its a lot to take in, and I know you think I'm crazy, I wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't had proof sitting right in front of me"

Beth met his eyes, "Please..just don't make this a public investigation, I know you don't like Mick, but do it for me" she pleaded

Beth felt bad playing with Talbot emotions, she had suspected for a while they he had grown some sort of feelings for her, it hurt her to do this but she was grasping at straws at this point.

Ben sighed, "Fine, Beth, but don't think I'm dropping this by any means, I wont make this public but I am going to investigate, especially since there was a murder involved"

"Be careful, if they know you are on to them, it will be bad" she answered darkly

"I still don't believe in vampires" he said skeptically

"Probably for the best you keep that in mind" she said opening the door for him

Ben turned to go, but stopped and turned back to Beth.

"I'm surprised a woman like is putting yourself through this all for a man" he said offhand

Beth raised her eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"You're independent and headstrong, I never imagined you to be someone to babysit anyone, especially a man"

"I'm not babysitting anyone" she replied defiantly

Ben only gazed at her for a second, thinking very carefully before saying anything.

"He is going to end up hurting you in the end, especially if, I recall, since vampires live forever".

"Well" she spat "Since you don't believe in them that is none of your concern then"

"I guess not" he replied softly "Goodnight Beth"

Shaken, Beth shut the door, how did everything turn so bad so fast.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _Micks Voice Over: Los Angeles is unusually quiet tonight, as the sun goes down many humans frequent the local bars and clubs, making my ears ring with all their buzzing and commotion. Not tonight though, something doesn't feel right._

Mick St. John strolled through the dark streets, following the cops sirens, each step filled him with a fear he didn't know he had. He saw flames rising higher in the sky. He knew this road he was following, he had been here a few times, to an apartment which housed a friendly acquaintance , who happened to be a vampire.

His heart sunk into the pit of his stomach when he turned the corner, and saw what he feared. The apartment complex was ablaze. Fire was overtaking most of the front of the apartment complex, many had been evacuated, covered in smoke debris, the cries of children rang in his ears as he approached closer.

Chaos manifested itself everywhere, in the form of firefighters rushing to control the flames. People screaming and crying, pointing at the burning building, police trying to keep news reporters at bay. In all the communtation, his ears picked up a policeman whispering to another officer.

"It looks to be arson, the way that is started, it seems like someone tinkered with electric in room 304" he heard them say

Mick knew that apartment number, he knew it because he had been there before.

 _*flashback*_

 _Terrance grinned at Mick as he poured him red liquid into the cup._

 _"Now, Mick, how come Josef always sends you to do his dirty work" the tall, muscular man said handing Mick the cup. Mick replied back with a smirk._

 _"I suppose he's busy with all his new business he's been getting"_

 _The man named Terrance let out a loud laugh, "Yes I suppose, not much can compare to a new job market, especially after this last recession, he has created a lot of jobs with Kostan Industries expanding internationally"_

 _"He's defiantly a savvy business man" Mick agreed_

 _"Well" Terrance said pulling out his checkbook "I would love to make a donation to the cause, does 50,000 do good for him?"_

 _"I'm sure he would be more than pleased with it" Mick answered taking the check and stowing it in his coat pocket._

 _Mick turned to leave, but stopped back for a moment._

 _"If you can afford to give away 50,000 freely, why are you staying in a dump like this?"_

 _Terrance laughed again, "I don't like to draw attention to myself nearly as much as Josef does, he's going to get a flamethrower to the face one day, you better keep in check"_

Mick relived the memory of Terrance, he was a solid polite and one of the more respectable vampires he had come to know. He was one of Josefs early investors, always smiling and willing to help out, his apparent death was something to be mourned.

It also brought up the nagging fear of another vampire being killed this week. Vampires death do happen, they probably happen everyday Mick thought, but two in three days that happen to have been burned by an apparent arson attempt. It felt fishy.

He left the squabbling crowd and headed in the direction of Josef.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Josefs Aparment**

"No, no,no you listen here sweetheart, I didn't pay almost a half a million a year to get seats in the stands, I want to be so close that I can smell the sweat from the jockey straps of those heathens playing football" Josef Kostan demanded to the lady on the phone.

The woman rambled on about how that wasn't possible because the France prime minster had his family coming to the next game, Josef let out a low growl.

"I don't care if its Jesus himself riding in on a rainbow, I want those seats"

He only just turned around and was startled to see his friend, looking quite disheveled standing behind him.

"Hold on Minnie, I have a guest, get me those seats, I'll call you back"

Josef tossed his phone to the side and looked at his friend, "You look particularly look like you are on a mission today, not easy to creep up on me like that"

"Another vampire was killed in a fire today" Mick said abruptly, running a hand through his hair

Josefs smile fell, "Are you sure it was a vampire?"

"Yes" Mick started "It was one of your early partners in the company, Terrance, it look like arson, Josef, these aren't going to go unnoticed"

Josef let out a sad sigh "Terrance was a good guy, sad, but I don't think some Van Helsing wannabe is on a rampage Mick"

Mick let out an angry growl, "How many more have to die until you see that these aren't random deaths Josef"

He watched his friend pace to other side of the living room, out of the suns rays that just burst through. It wasn't like Josef to not care about random deaths of vampires, the contrary, he would work himself up about it more than anyone Mick knew.

"Are the fires, are they accidents or intentional killings" Josef finally said

"It looks like to was made to look like an accident, but it just seems to coincidental that they both have killed vampires"

"Have you talked to Logan about tapping into any of the security cameras in the apartment complexes?" Josef said, walking into his security room, Mick followed closely behind.

"No, but that was my next move, can Ryder hack into the system and see if any illegal firearms have been purchased?"

Josef smiled, "Of course he can, I only hire and keep alive the best"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Bank of L.A**

All through the day it felt like Beth had been walking on glass, for one thing, Talbot know knew about the existence of vampires, for another someone else knew about all the existence of vampires, and she couldn't decide which one was worse. She could only pray that Talbot wouldn't go mouthing off and that she hoped she had threatened him enough for him to keep quiet. Honestly, she was surprised she still had a job after all of this.

But, none of this would compare to the consequences felt when she would have to come clean to Mick, because she knew eventually everything would get out, it always does. She could only hope he could see that what she was doing was trying to protect him and his kind from possible exposure. He had put every ounce of trust in her and in little less than an hour she had broke it.

She didn't know why she thought she could do this by herself, she was selfish thinking of the prospect of Mick leaving her because his secrets would about to be exposed. Even Josef would go, and Logan and Simone would probably go with them as well, she had been very committed to Josef these past few months. Just as much as Beth was committed to Mick, but the thought of leaving the country, and her family and her whole life, she would feel jilted and knew she would hate herself and Mick for it. If she was completely honest with herself she was doing this for Micks protection, but also deep down because she didn't want to have to choose between vampire life and a human life.

It's only got more complicated, she had to admit, she completely took on more than she could handle.

"Excuse me miss?" the bank teller politely brought her back to reality.

Beth was startled enough to look up at her with wide eyes, "I'm so sorry, I was dazing off"

The teller smiled politely, "It's ok, here's your money order, just sign here, and we need to confirm your SSN also, because its such a big sum"

Beth quickly wrote down the information, grabbed the envelope from her hands and hurried out of the busy bank, and unto the crowded sidewalks of L.A.

The sun beat down on her, temps this time of year reached very high, it scorched the area, many times causing a drought. She slide on her sunglasses and pivoted her way through the crowd.

She had carefully stored the envelope of money into her blouse pocket and walked out of sight, disappearing into the large crowd of the L.A population.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ben Talbot hadn't been this confused in a long time. He had paced back and forth in his office all morning, going through files of paperwork, trying to find some explanation to why Beth would convince him that some fairy tale creature were real. If he were to even begin to entertain the idea that vampires existed however, that would explain a lot of unsolved mysterious murders in and around L.A, how it never seemed the culprits left any trails and unexplained blood loss, and how Emma had super human strength. Even Pierce Anders, the way he thought he saw his eyes turn a vivid shade of blue for a moment before he was knocked unconscious. He thought I was only his mind playing tricks, but, no, it was only his mind playing tricks, just like now.

The only logical explanation was Beth trying to cover her boyfriends tracks with some cock and bull story about vampires. Ben couldn't even believe for a moment he started to believe her. No, he was going to continue what he intended to do, bring some light into Mick St. Johns past.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Micks Apartment**

Mick had only arrived home, when he heard a sharp knock on the door. It seemed like everyone needed his attention lately. He walked to his door and noticed Ben Talbot standing quite impatiently at the door.

"That's new" Mick muttered to himself as he opened the door to face Talbot. Without even saying a word Ben whisked his way around Mick and slapped a folder on his table.

"Start talking " he commanded.

Startled Mick, closed the door and rounded on Talbot, "I don't know what you think you're doing there, but you may want to calm yourself"

"I said talk" he commanded again sliding the folder to Micks side of table. Mick looked curiously at the folder and opened it up. If he had a living heart it might have stopped, because inside the folder were pictures of him, him and Beth. Only, it showed Mick being able to walk away from a hit and run.

"Where did you get these" Mick asked in a dark voice, careful to cover up his fear

"I don't think you're the one who should be asking questions, I think you need to start explaining"

Mick carefully thought of his next words, "I don't know what you want me to say, I was very lucky to walk away from that"

"No human being could walk away from that, is that why you had the photographer killed, so he wouldn't show this to anyone, huh?" Ben said nastily.

Mick looked taken aback, "I didn't know the photographer was killed, I didn't even know these photos existed"

"Yeah, ok, right, just like you didn't have to do anything with Emma's disappearance either"

"Listen here" Micks voice was rising, "Unless you have proof or a search warrant you cannot stand here and harass me like this, innocent until proven isn't that right D.A Talbot"

Ben laughed, "I don't believe either of us here believes your innocent St. John, but congratulations brainwashing your girlfriend into thinking that"

"You questioned Beth about this" Mick eyes went wide

"Yes, and even she with her vampire story made a better alibi for you then what you are giving me"

Micks fear now went through the roof, he only stood there in a state of shock. Beth had told him.

"So, St. John" Ben continued, "I'll give you one last chance before I cuff you and take you in for questioning"

The of shock Mick was in quickly turned to anger, "You're not taking me anywhere, you have no grounds"

"You're right, but I do now have grounds for a search warrant, especially since you could be linked to the photographers disappearance"

Mick had to keep his anger he could feel himself wanting to vamp out, and if he did, he'd have quite a mess to clean up.

"I think maybe you should just leave this alone Talbot" he said with gritted teeth.

"Well," Talbot said pulling out his phone, "I can see it has come to this, give me a second while I call in a search warrant"

Before he could start dialing Mick grabbed the phone and crushed it in his hands, too late for that anger management he thought.

He saw the fear spike up in Talbots eyes as he threw the crushed phone on the ground. He saw him back into the wall as Mick cornered him.

"I said, leave it alone, unless you want to find yourself in a bad situation"

He saw Talbot trying to fight his fear as he spit out his next words, "Listen here you cant threaten me"

Mick got very close to face he could feel Talbots heart beat faster and faster, "I'm not, I'm helping you save your life"

Before he could do anything else he saw Bens eyes widen, and back away even more, "You're...you're eyes"

Oh no, Mick thought. He hadn't controlled himself as much as he thought. He turned away from Talbot, trying to calm himself.

"Beth...she wasn't...she wasn't lying" Ben whispered, "You really are a vampire...a monster"

Mick clenched his teeth, "Leave now"

Ben didn't need to be told twice, he scooted out from behind Mick and almost ran to the door, but before he could open it , Mick paced up t him and grabbed his shoulder.

"You understand if you tell anyone about this, it's your funeral you're planning" he said softly.

Talbot merely shook his hand of his shoulder and stiffly walked out of the door, leaving Mick with his worry and anger.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Josefs Apartment**

Mick speed through the streets of the L.A, he heard many honks from angry drivers but he didn't care, his anger and fear were coursing through him like gasoline to a dangerous fire. The building seem to speed by as he hammered the gas, making them almost blurs in his eyesight.

He finally arrived at his destination, for the second time, he made his way up to Josefs apartment.

He didn't wait to be let in, as he flew the door open he saw Josef and Ryder hunched over a computer, both of their faces hekd surprise as Mick made his way into the light.

"When I said I was good, I didn't mean I can do everything in a half hour good" Ryder said in amusement, assuming Mick was here to see if they had found anything about the apartment fires.

"Talbot knows about us" cutting Ryder off, turning to Josef "He knows about our existence"

"Wait, what?" Ryder exclaimed

"He knows about vampires" Josef explained quite calmly. "Why haven't you killed him Mick"

"I...I don't know, it would have looked bad, the police knew he was at my apartment" Mick said not looking Josef in the eyes

"How did he find out" Ryder asked

"He had pictures of me, taken weeks ago by Dean Foster" Mick replied looking at Josef, "And he was killed a little while later, which why Talbot suspected me"

"So his immediate answer was vampires" Josef inquired catching Micks eyes.

"No..." Mick started "He...confronted Beth"

"Oh" was the only thing Josef said, understanding Micks emotions.

Ryder stood up, "Well lets get this taken care of"

"Not so fast" Josef said putting up a hand, "We cant afford Talbot to go talking around town, but we cant go into a police station and kill him infront of everyone, someone needs to wait until he's alone"

"Don't we need to alert the other vamps in L.a" Ryder asked looking at Mick and Josef

"I don't think that's a good idea right now, we don't need a full fledge fight scene outside of L.A" Josef continued

Mick knew that true, but judging by Josef's looks he gave Mick, he always knew it wasn't a good idea, because the vampires would want to know how they disvoerecd the secret and that put all of them ,especially the very mortal Beth into trouble.

Beth, Mick thought, it brought up sadness and anger at her, he didn't have a chance to confront the feelings, but know they were facing them as they crashed into him. She had gave up the biggest secret, the one they he had entrusted in her. He didn't know how to confront the situation, but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to see her tonight, not with everything flowing inside of him.

Mick shook himself out of the daze and looked back up at Josef, who wasn't staring at him but seemed to have caught the gaze of something behind Mick. The look in his eyes as he flickered back him told him who he was staring at. As if in slow motion, Mick turned around and there stood Beth, almost t the point of shaking with fear.

He finally met her icy blue eyes, and he knew by the way her eyes faltered, the anger and betrayal showed There a buzzing silence as Ryder and Josef both moved into the shadows, and it seemed like Beth was trying to figure out the words to say.

"Ben told me he met you in your apartment" she finally managed out

"He should be happy he still has a head" he lashed out, his anger flaring at her like a tractor beam.

She flinched at his cold words, "I'm so sorry Mick, I ...I didn't know what to do, I felt trapped"

"You should have told me, you should have called, you should have done anything besides what you did" he spat

"I did the only thing I could do to protect you" she continued valiantly, even as the tears gathered in her eyes.

"Protect me...I don't need to be protected, now we are all in danger" he said with a dangerous silkiness in his voice

Beth betrayed herself as she felt the hot tears fall down her face, Micks face stayed tight and angry, but his eyes softened just a little at the sight of her tears.

"I guess I should go" she said quickly wiping away the tears on her shirt sleeve, she needed to get out of there, out of the stares of Josef ,Ryder and Mick. She felt her feet carry her out the door and into the elevator, her vision now blurry with more of the tears.

She walked off into the night, the only light blaring through the moon as her silouthette disappeared.

Mick stood very still until he saw Beth out of the apartment, and immedialty rounded on Josef and Ryder.

"Call Logan, call the cleaners, call everyone you know" he commanded, "We need to nip this in the ass before it gets worse"

"Mick" Josef said softly walking up to his friend, placing his hand on his shoulder, "You know she was only protecting you"

Mick shook off his hand, "Not now Josef, I cant think about that right now, we need to get this under control"

Josef looked sadly at his best friend as he saw him sulk off, clearly in turmoil. If only Mick knew the lengths Beth had went for him, and what lengths he had gone for Mick. He best leave it alone for now, as he wasn't in the mood to talk.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Beths Apartment**

Beth didn't know how she made it home, but as he pulled into the apartment parking complex, she rested her head on the steering wheel and let everything out, her dry heaves making her shake, and the tears started flowing over again.

She was startled when she heard a tap on her window, and even more surpised to find out it was Ben. She let him into the passenger seat as she saw his face, wrinkled with concern.

"I'm sorry Beth" he said, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you"

Beth tried to calm her sobs as she gazed out the window, careful to not let him see her crying, he placed his hand over hers.

"Beth, I'm not going to tell anyone, you know that?" he said, with a genuine concern for her.

"Than-thank you " she said between her sobs, "I'm sorry you got dragged into this"

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this" he replied taking his hand of hers.

She hiccupped, "I chose to be dragged into this"

Ben sat there watching Beth trying to compose herself, she was really pretty, even when she cried.

"I need your help Ben" she finally said, almost in a whisper.

Ben straightened as Beth finally met his eyes, "That list, someone made that list, they want to kill everyone on it, I need you to help me protect them. I need research done, and I can only do that with your help"

Ben considered her for a moment before replying, "What kind of research"

"Ever heard of the Reign of Terror in France?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

DUN DUN DUN FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. Sorry it took so long, had a bad case of writers block, thank you so much for reading make sure to review!


	5. Episode 5: Thy Will Be Done

rs Note: I do not own anything with Moonlight, nor am I affliated with anything to do with it. Read and review and enjoy. Cia-Major Dover

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiii**

 **Blue October- Picking Up The Pieces**

 _I really need to talk with you_  
 _I keep stepping on the vein_  
 _That keeps my lifeline flowing through_  
 _I wanna be your perfect stick of glue_  
 _But I don't feel perfect at all_  
 _Sad and insecure flaw_

 _I find it hard to hold conversations_  
 _I get sweaty sick and I wanna walk away_  
 _No, it's not you it's strictly me in this situation_  
 _I'm wondering will it ever go away...just go away, still_

 _Sometimes I feel like weeping_  
 _Awake and when I'm sleeping_  
 _Perfecting how to put a game face on_

 _This puzzle I've been keeping_  
 _Has been in hiding creeping out the closet door_  
 _Spilling out onto the floor_

 _How long will I be picking up pieces_  
 _How long will I be picking up my heart_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Beths Apartment**

How long had it been, he didn't know, the sun had fallen into the sky and quickly risen back up. He turned his head to the clock, it had struck 6AM. Al night they had poured over books and computers, searching for anything to aid them in their quest. He still didn't know why he was helping their kind, maybe it was the sense of honor his father had bestowed upon him as a child, to help those who couldn't help themselves, or the code he took as D.A to protect and serve. Either way Ben Talbot had never been in a situation quite like this.

"So" a female voice, belonging to Beth turner had called out from around the corner, "I'm pretty sure I've found out where most of damage took place, it seemed to be mostly centered in Paris"

Ben looked around to see Beth, looking tired and haggard poured over an old book, no doubt about vampire lore. She had been up all night with him, searching for anything about the French centered massacre that happened in the 1700s. She seemed to think there were powerful vampires in that area, for what reason, Ben didn't know, but she wanted to know everything about them.

"I know once Mick mentioned his ex wife being part of a high court of vampires in Paris, that probably cant be a coindence" she muttered more to herself than to Ben.

"Well, the woman, you think she's connected with the...vampires..in Paris" he said, trying to hide the little skeptism that he couldn't seem to shake still.

"I'd wager my life on it, Mick said she came from powerful sires" she answered

Ben tried to stifle his laugh then quelled at Beth's look, "Sorry, its just...still a little to take in"

She sighed, "Yea, its never ending with surprises that's for sure"

Ben noted the found that hung tightly in her hand, "Are you waiting for a phone call"

Beth looked at her phone then looked away not meeting his eyes, "No..just...making sure ..I don't miss a call.."

"From him" Ben finished her sentence., noting St. John was on her mind.

"Yes" she replied with a trace of guilt on her face "We didn't leave on best terms, I..just don't know if this forgivable...giving up their secret"

"Ah, well" Ben said awkwardly, he was never good at giving advice, "I'm sure he will come around eventually, let it simmer off"

Beth smiled at his attempt to cheer her up, it sure beat trying to fight back tears every ten minutes.

"C'mon, lets take a break, I'm starving" he said stretching his legs as he got up from the couch.

"That's an idea I can get behind" Beth said dropping the book in her hand, it had felt like an eternity that she had put something in her stomach.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Josefs Apartment**

The eight vampires had been debating for over 4 hours, each trying to fight the ideas of the others. It was chaos, Mick thought, as he overheard one of cleaners say "Let's just kill them all and be done with it"

"That's not even the remotely safest plan and you know it" Mick growled back, "Innocents will be killed"

"Their safety isn't top of my priority list" she hissed eyes glaring, "Maybe if your freshie hadn't gone and run her mouth innocents wouldn't have to be killed"

Mick took a menacing step towards her, but it was Josef who shot back, "She did it to protect our kind, she didn't do it intentionally call us out"

"Either way, she has to suffer consequences just as any of us would" the cleaner taking in Micks angry expression "She knowingly broke the most important law of our kind"

"She will be dealt with when the time comes" Josef replied calmy, "But right now we need to concentrate on Ben Tablot and the pictures of Mick"

"Why would you let yourself be seen in a comprising situation like that" an unknown vampire called out.

"Kaleb, he didn't know he was being photographed" Josef reassured the vampire.

"Who had the right idea to kill the guy then" Kaleb asked stepping into the light, revealing to be a stout man of 40, with wispy brown hair falling over his face.

"Beth did" Josef called out to a stunned room. He took in each of their faces, he looked at Micks last, trying to silently portray forgivness for what he was about to say next.

"Beth enlisted the help of me, after the photographer, Dean Foster had come to her with the photographs. I made sure he was disposed off, and we thought with the death of him the photos would never see the light of day again"

The room remained quiet, taking in this new piece of information.

"Now" Josef continued, "Whoever sent the photographs to D.A Talbot has more sinister plans, and I think that's what we should be concentrating on."

"So...do we have any leads on who could have done that" Logan chimed in.

"No, not until we get Talbot to talk" Guiremmo stepped out from behind one of the cleaners, "So I think it wouldn't be in our best interest to kill him until we get information"

"Easy to do, corner him tonight, make him beg for mercy" one of the cleaners said, stroking the blade sheathed in her pocket.

"I will take of Talbot" Mick finally said, still reeling from Josefs confession. "I'll do it tonight"

"Can we trust you with that, especially with your love of humans" The Cleaner sneered

"I'll go with him" Josef said, "I don't have a penchant for human life as much as my friend does"

The cleaner didn't seem convinced but she didn't say anything else as Logan took the conversation in a different direction.

"I can hack into the D.A office cameras and see if anyone had dropped off a folder or anything like, any suspicious activity"

Logan piped in, "I can help with that and alert some of the higher up vamps to be on alert for any suscpious activity, especially with the arson killings lately"

Everyone seemed to finally be in agreement, as they filed out of the apartment, there was only the head cleaner left, when she turned to Mick and Josef.

"If I don't see D.A Talbots death in the news, I'm coming for him and you two" she said eyeing them

"Lovely, please see yourself out Luciana" Josef said stiffly opening the door for her.

She merely tossed an angry look at Mick and stalked out. Josef quietly shut the door behind her and turned to his friend.

"Ok Mick" he said, "I'm ready for the lecture"

He didn't say anything for a minute looking out into the sun steadily setting in the sun.

"Why didn't you tell me this" he finally asked

"Because Beth asked me not to" he said simply "She loves you , you know, protecting you like that"

Mick knew the guilt would set in and did, it flooded every inch of him as remembered how Beth looked as he lashed out at her. It killed him not call her, but he knew she was already in danger, best not to put her more.

Josef noticed the guilt slide across Micks face and put a hand on his back, "She will forgive you, but you have to forgive her first"

For all those years Josefs lived Mick thought, he had showed just how wise he was that morning

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **L.A Diner**

Food s never tasted as good as it did that morning, Beth thought as she shoved the last piece of bacon in her mouth. It was a nice change to be out in the sunlight, and speaking with someone. For as many flaws as Ben had shown recently, she knew he genuinely cared about Beths well being, making sure she ate before they started their research again.

"So she said" placing her fork down, "Why did you decide to help me"

Ben considered her for a moment, "Well...to be honest, I'm scared for my life and second I feel bad for exposing this whole thing"

"Well at least your honest" she said offering a smile to him.

"So" he said placing his fork down also "What's your next move with everything.

"I'm not sure, but I know one thing is that the maker of this list is intending to kill everyone on it. And I'm sure they are prepared, I think the vampires need a bigger cavalry, because some wont want to fight, others will go into hiding but what about the ones who stay...we need more on our ...I mean their side"

"So" Ben continued, "You're thinking of getting these bigger...vampires...to get in on the action"

"Exactly" she said impressed with his logic.

"Isn't that dangerous though, from what we have read they don't seem to like us ...the humans..very much" he said trying to pick her brain, "And how do you expect to track down their exact location"

"That's the part I'm not sure of, Paris is huge and Europe is even larger, they could be anywhere" she sighed

"Why don't you have the other vampires help you"

Beth looked up at Ben, "I've already caused enough trouble, I think its best I keep this on the down low, plus I know how vampires work, I exposed their secret, I'm probably at the top of their hit list, its better I don't make a spectacle of myself"

"That means I'm probably up there too" Ben said with an air of humor.

"They are capable of killing you and making it look like an accident, it wouldn't be bad for you to stay low for a while to" she said seriously.

"Not in my nature" he said, "I'll defend myself"

Beth merely shook her head, "C'mon we should probably get back, I only have a small time frame to do this"

Before Beth walked out of the diner, Ben grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She only realized how close when she felt his breath on her face.

"Don't you think this is dangerous Beth, doing this by yourself" he said huskily

She didn't meet his eyes, "Yes, its dangerous, but I have to do it"

He watched her walk out her blonde hair bouncing in the sun, she sure was headstrong and brave woman, to be going up against so many.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Southside of L.A**

On the other side of L.A an old man came slowly into a dark room, taking in the surroundings, he was aged with wrinkles and lines across his face, and seemed fragile to the touch.

"Those attacks did not go unnoticed" the man said sitting himself into a chair by the fireside, he turned to the female figure he was addressing. The room was barely lit,and smelled of old books and dust. The drapes had been closed to shield any sun that may have tried to enter the room.

"Let them notice" she said, "Put fear into them, they will become riled, and riled vampires tend to make mistakes"

The old man lit a cigarette before continuing , "They also become resistant, harder to kill, harder to find"

"Let me penetrate them, let me go in, gather information" she said restlessly.

"Oh my dear, you are far too valuable here, and far too headstrong" he said softly humming along to a tune.

"Then what would you have me do" she said with a slight whip of anger in her voice.

"Execute the next attack of course, but try something other than fire, be creative, and discreet" the old man said, tossing the cigarette into the fire.

"And, my dear, get Andrew to go with you this time, I don't like you being out there all by yourself" he added, gazing up to the woman. "nasty things come out at night"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Ben Talbots House**

"Are you ready then" Josef called out to Mick as they approached the house. His friend had been a pace behind him, no doubt taking in the surroundings around the house.

"Josef, could be any louder" Mick said joining him on the side of the house. He didn't answer as they both started to survey the home. It boasted a small front porch and a gate around the backside. Mick could smell a dog, and the chlorine of a pool behind the house. There was window that they could easily scale to, but he didn't want to cause a commotion by breaking a window.

"How do you think we should get in" Josef said looking up at the window.

"I would go the old school way" he answered, showing a lock pick tool answering Josefs question, quirking an eyebrow.

"Very human of you" Josef whispered as they made the way to the door. A moment later Mick picked the lock with some difficulty, finally he heard a click and the door easily slide open.

"I cant smell any human" Josef said as they made their way down the hallway, "He must not be here"

"Then we wait" Mick said rifling through the books on the shelves, careful not displace anything. Ben Talbots home seemed to be perfectly normal, he followed the stair case to the upper level that held a bathroom and, from what he assumed his bedroom.

The bed stood in the corner, a king sized, and a dresser right beside it, not much other, simple man, Mick mused as he turned his way out of the bedroom. He heard a scuffle outside and saw the dg he smelled poke his head out of the dog house, no doubt sniffing the intruders he only gave it a couple of seconds before the dog started barking. No need though for Josef sped up the stairs and waved Mick to the window. A car was approaching the driveway, headlights making the only light in the darkness that had fallen.

They stood still as a corpse when the door opened. They heard him drop keys on the table and turn on the T.V. The anchorman's voice blared through the screen as they stood out of the light from the downstairs.

The quietly made there way down the stairs, as the approached closer, they knew Talbot sensed someone was there, and quicker then they expected he fired.

"Damn it" Josef growled, as the bullet ripped through his arm, he clenched the area and threw Talbot a dirty look.

Talbots face fell in fear, "You're one of them too" he accused Josef, pointing his gun at him.

Mick moved between him and Josef, "Guns aren't going to help you"

Ben faced the gun directly aim at Mick head, "Yeah, I guess I'll risk my luck, bullet to the head even for a vampire, must do some damage"

Josef moved from behind Mick, still clenching his arm, "Listen, we came here to talk not to play Russian roulette"

Talbot let out a humorless laugh, "Yes then I'm sure after that you are going to let me go on my way"

"We might if you let us talk" Josef answered back with an air of disdain at having a gun pointed at him.

"Then talk" Talbot replied still not taking the gun off both of them.

Mick heaved out a breath " Listen, we need to know where you got the pictures from, and we need to know how to locate them, and its allf or the better if you cooperate with us"

"I'd thought you'd be more concerned about the list" he snapped back still not dropping his aim.

Mick and Josef exchanged looks, "List...what list?"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Beths Apartment**

She took one last look around her apartment, making sure everything was put away, all perishable food thrown out, and all the important documents and trinkets locked away. It looked like she never left, with a sigh of sadness she locked the door behind her and hauled her load to the elevator, pressing the main room key, she sat against the wall and waited.

How had everything come to this, just a week ago everything seemed to calm, and she was blissfully happy, finally able to enjoy her new found relationship with Mick. She loved to the point where it could easily drive her to insanity, it consumed her, and scared her. She knew there was an underlying tension every time they were together that progressed from curiosity to lust and then to love. The curiosity of the vampire, and the passion and heat she felt every time he was in distance, it scorched her, the lust, all progressing to the one night they got to share together. The feeling of naked skin against her was enough to drive her mad, drive her into a form of submission she was not aware existed until that night. Then the love that almost radiated off the both of them. It was love that wasn't shown exceptt in glances and light touches, small tender moments they shared. No, it wasn't a showy love, it was like an ember that started slow and kept growing.

Now, that love was uncertain for Beth, she knew deep down she had betrayed his trust and maybe he would never get over that. It was her love, however, for him that kept her from locking herself away until she called, like a damsel waiting to be rescued. No, not this time she thought, as the elevator door opened.

Her flight would leave in about an hour, and she was determined to make sure she was on it.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Ben Talbots House**

"A list of so-called vampires living in Los Angeles" Talbot said again for the third time, as he watched the shock on Micks and Josef's faces. He had told them about the existence of the list and had bombarded him with the same questions, he was growing tired of this.

"Listen" he said lowering the gun a little, "We can stand here and play cops all day or you can back off and I can tell you more of what you want to know"

He saw the two consider him for a moment, then they dialed back the threatening poses and eased into an awkward standing position, do doubt trying to convey their agreement with Talbot.

"Good" he said lowering the gun and sheathing it back into pocket, "Lets get one thing straight though, if I tell you about this, you can't kill me, I haven't told anyone about this and I don't intend to"

"We will decide on that when you are done talking" Mick said, trying to keep his impatience at bay.

Talbot flickered a side eye and Mick and turned off the T.V. He faced the two man and addressed their questions one by one.

"I received the list a couple weeks ago" he started, "I don't know from who" he said cutting Micks protest off as he was about ask a question.

"All I know is the person who sent called me and said "There will be more" and hung up, that's all I know about it the maker" he said letting that information sink in before he continued.

"However before I could do anything about it, and believe I was prepared to, Beth found it and burned it, I knew she had taken it so I tracked her down and threatened to expose you" Talbot said with a tiny ounce of shame in his voice.

"That's when she told me about your...kind...I didn't believe her at first and slapped her with the photographs of you" he said nodding towards Mcik "so maybe she wouldn't tell me what I thought was the real truth"

"Did Dean Foster send you the photographs" Josef questioned

"No, I assume they were from the same person who sent the list" Talbot answered as he took out the photographs and handed them to Josef.

"In all fairness I should have gone to the cops about this, and have you put away for murder" he said watching Josef's scan the photographs, "Beth however convinced me otherwise, by threatening me with my life"

"For all her flaws regarding being with you, she does love you" Talbot said glancing at Mick, "Must have her wrapped around your finger"

Mick gritted his teeth at that last comment but chose not say anything on that matter. It wasn't his business about his relationship with Beth, he intended to keep it that way.

That was the second time today he heard how much Beth loved him and it ate away at him, how he had lashed out at her, how those tears falling down her cheeks were because of him, the way she had looked defeated before she left, no doubt tore up inside when she was only trying to protect him.

Josef stepped forward to Talbot, "Listen, we were sent here to kill you, lots of other vampires want you dead because of what you know, I am all for your death, however, you can prove to be useful, so I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself" he remarked.

"And what's that" Talbot said holding his confidence

"We need an inside eye on the police department, you can provide with that, if someone is going around killing vampires, you would be alerted first at these murder scenes and could have useful information" Mick said reading Josefs train of thought.

"And what if I refuse" he said challenging the tone in Micks voice.

Mick felt his fangs protrude, " Then you might not live to see your next case"

He saw the fear flicker into Talbots eyes and knew he had hit the nail in the coffin, when he didn't immediately answer back. Josef, took a defensive hold of Micks arm, holding him back from actually attacking Talbot.

"Fine" he said eyeing Mick with a sense of loathing at being threatened.

"Now that's settled" Josef said more to Mick then to Ben , "We have to be on our way, make sure you hold tight to that deal , that's your lifeline"

"How can I be sure you will keep up your end, what if your friends come after me" he said watching them walk out of the door.

"I can assure, no one will harm you" Josef said with a gleam in his eye "as long as you keep your mouth shut, you head will stay on"

With that, they left a very distraught Talbot behind and walked away into the night, barely seen as they moved swift as shadows, into the darkness that had fallen on L.A

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **L.A Airport**

She heard the sound of the engine start and the liftoff came soon, after, she never did like flying, or she didn't like to think of dying on a plane was more like it. he heard a few happy squels from the baby behind her and saw them ascent into the clouds that covered the sky. Beth watched as the lights of night life L.A slowly disappeared, she slumped into her seat, getting comfortable.

They were playing "It's A Wonderful Life" on the small t.v screens, and Beth's eyes glazed over, she didn't realize how sleepy she was until she felt herself drift slowly off, letting the dreams begin.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Beths Apartment**

Mick had dropped Josef off at his apartment and drove straight through the night, he needed to see Beth, hold her, tell her how sorry he was, and only hope they she would be accepting of his apology. He scolded himself every five minutes for how he had acted towards her, he couldn't deny he had felt anger at her, but it was a displaced anger that he didn't mean to lash out.

He stepped on the gas and felt his nerves flare up as he came up to her apartment building, he didn't know what he was going to say, but he knew needed to see her face. Her blue eyes, the curve of her lips, the way her hair shone as the sunlight hit it, he didn't know how much he missed it until now. It had only been a day, but it felt like an eternity, especially knowing that he had hurt her.

Mick pulled into the parking complex and rushed into building, carefully avoiding the people who were still up at this time as he boarded the elevator. He heard it ding after a few moments and stepped off unto Beths floor.

He walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He knocked for the third time, and heard nothing. Usually he could hear Travis purring at the door. He went still, trying to sense anyone, he couldn't feel any contact of human in there, Beth's scent lingered, but no body.

He decided to call out "Beth" loud enough to hear, no answer. Strange, he thought, she was usually always home by this time of night. Mick pulled out his phone and dialed her number, he waited for the ring, and heard it through the other side of the door. Now, he felt a strange fear gurgle up in him, Beth never left her phone anywhere besides her pocket. Against his better judgment, he picked the locked door, and quietly entered the apartment.

It was clean, not that Beth was a bad housekeeper, but clean as in, "I just went on vacation" clean. Nothing was left out, and he saw no sign of Travis or Beth anywhere. He saw her phone left out on the counter, he hated himself for doing but he took and checked through her history of phone calls, the last one she made was to L.A International Airport.

Airport, where would she have gone, and why wouldn't she tell him. He felt a panic start to rise as he called Logan.

"Yes, hi, hello its me" he heard Logan say.

"Logan, I need you to do me a favor, I need you to hack into L.A International Airport database and go into Beth's passport history" he said in a hurry

"Um...ok...that's not creepy" he said, quickly clicking the keys on the computer

"Please spare the sarcasm and just find if she purchased a plan ticket in the last day or so"

It was a few minutes before he heard Logan's voice filter through the phone again, "Yea...she did actually...to Europe, weird"

"When does the plan leave" he said rushing out the apartment, and going down the flight of stairs as quick as he could with vampire speed.

"An hour ago" he heard Logan say.

Mick stopped dead in his tracks. It was too late.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Since I took so long on the last chapter I decided to make up for lost time for my readers. I hope you enjoy, please review!


	6. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Because I want this to feel more like a T.V than a book format, I decided to do a cast list of all the new people that have been or will be presented "Season 2". I will update the list the more as the story goes on.

Thank you for your time my dedicated viewers.

 **Character/ Actor**

Charles Brenson: Jeffrey Thomas

Claire Hoyt: Bridget Regan

Andrew Dune: Chuck Zito

Head Cleaner/Luciana: Sarah Wayne Callies

Cleaner #2/Bridget: Viva Bianca

Cleaner #3/ Saxa: Ellen Hollman


	7. Episode 6: History In Review

**Authors Note:** I own nothing about Moonlight, I'm just a big fan. Please read and review, it really helps me want to continue on with the writing, knowing that someone is enjoying my work. If it looks like theres a lot of spelling mistakes, it just me trying to emphasis the French accent **(If you're French and reading this, please don't be offended)** hahah.

Keep an eye for some key information in this episode.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Ryan Star- We Might Fall**

 _We should go to sleep now, You should stay the night_  
 _I'll be up to watch the world around us live and die_  
 _Lying on the grass now, dancing for the stars_  
 _Maybe one will look on down and tell us who we are_

 _We might fall, we might fall, we might fall, Hallie we might fall_  
 _We might fall, we might fall, we might fall, Hallie we might fall_

 _Tell me are we crazy, did you like the cold_  
 _Tell me are you comfortable if comfortable at all_

 _We might fall, we might fall, we might fall, Hallie we might fall_  
 _We might fall, we might fall, we might fall, Hallie, we might fall_

 _Now that we are older, I remember you. Reaching out to show me all the things that I must do_  
 _Now that we are older, I remember youth, now that we are close to death and close to finding truth_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Paris Airport**

The plane landed gracefully on the brightly lit runway. The stars twinkled amongst the dark sky, being illuminated by the beautiful city of Paris. Even at night you could hear the hustle of the people above the engine sounds. Beth dismounted the fall away ladder as she made her way back through customs and loaded her luggage unto a rack. It was hard to see past a foot as the crowd became larger and larger as she walked out of the airport. She saw taxis lined up the edge of the street, and the people filing into them. She did her best to hail a cab, a couple passed her until one caught sight of her and drove right up next to where her and her luggage where.

She opened up the back and door and slide in, pushing her luggage to the other side. An older man turned his head and faced her, a polite smile playing on his lips.

"Tourist?" he asked, his voice thick with a French accent.

"Yes" Beth replied back with a courtesy smile, "I need to get to the Carlton Hotel"

"Ah, yes, Carlton iz a nice hoteel" he said, "Its veerry beautiful, is it not?"

"I've never actually been there" she said putting her seatbelt on, as he started the cab.

"You're in for a treat" he said making his way into the packed street, turning to the right, and driving into the lights of Paris.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Logans Basement**

 _ **Micks POV:**_ _It's been a sleepless night, I've had Logan try to track Beth, but he cant find anything. It's like shes completely fallen off the radar, and in the back of my mind, I think that's what she wanted._

Logans fingers were fast and nimble on his computer as he brought up credit reports and statements from Beth history, anything to clue in where she would have gone. Nothing was coming up.

"It looks like she was smart and paid for everything in cash, besides her plane ticket " he said , reviewing the statements again. "A paper trail is harder to trace"

"There has to be something" Mick urged, his eyes searching the information on the computer, "She has to be staying somewhere, most places make you pay woth a credit card"

Logan sighed, "I'm telling you nothing is coming up, its like she disappeared after she went to Europe"

"Why would she even go to Europe to begin with" Mick said, more to himself then to Logan. It didn't make sense.

Before Logan could answer, they both heard the door to Logan's basement door slam and Josef walked down, with an animal like fluidly that was purely vampire.

He looked rather annoyed with the both of them, like a mother who was about to scold her children.

"What have I done to the two of you, for you for you to wake me up from my sleep" he said with slight irritation in his voice.

"Beth went missing" Logan replied, turning his computer screen towards Josef, "She didn't leave a trail, the only thing we know is that she had a plane ticket to Europe"

Josef snapped his head in Micks direction, "Did she say anything to you"

"If she did" Mick said through gritted teeth, "I wouldn't have Logan trying to track her"

"Did you try tracking her phone, credit cards, her computer" he asked, still looking at Mick.

"She left her phone, laptop and has had no use of credits cards besides purchasing a plane ticket" Logan shot back at Josef, "Nothing is coming up"

"I cant help but wonder if that's what she wants" Josef said rubbing his chin.

Mick quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean"

"I mean" Josef said guiding Mick to Logans comuter" That Beth doesn't want to be found, you should start giving her more credit, she's smart, she knows she is in danger for exposing our secret"

"Brilliant" Logan whispered, "She doesn't want to be found so she's not leaving a trail for someone to pick up on"

The idea had never occurred to Mick that maybe Beth felt like she was in danger, that she had to leave. He felt guilty because it was his fault she was put into this situation.

Still, he needed to find her, she was in more danger being alone, at least if she was here he could protect her.

"Mick" Josef said as if almost reading his mind, "Maybe its for the best, we leave this alone for now, Beth is safer being off the radar right now until this dies down and we can prove her intents were only to protect our kind"

"I can't leave her like this" Mick said with an almost desperate tone, the same tone, Josef recalled he used when he begged him to turn him back into a vampire.

 _"Listen to me alright" Mick said desperately, "He's got Beth, he has My Beth...so please...please brother"_

Josef remembeedr that's when he knew how deep Mick had fallen in love with the mortal Beth.

"You wont Mick" he finally said, " We will find her, but for now we have to concentrate on finding the people who are out kill us, you even said so yourself, Beth is resourceful, she knows how to handle herself. If she was a vampire, I'd say she'd give us all a run for our money"

He turned to Logan before Mick could have a chance to argue, "Keep an eye on Beth's credit card records, something might pop up, but besides that have you found any illegal firearm trading in this area recently? "

"Nothing that stands out, most suspicious is some guns being traded within the L.A limits, new model not even on shelves yet, not a lot of information on them yet"

"Alert me if anything changes on the gun market, anything big coming in or out of the area" Josef said as he pulled out his cellphone.

"Hey, thanks Logan" Mick said putting his hand on Logan's shoulder, "Tell me if anything changes"

Before Mick could reach the door, he heard Josef shout, "Where are you going"

"Bed" he simply said, closing the door swiftly behind him and walking into the setting sun.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Secluded Location**

The pain welling up inside was too much, it felt like a fire was burning through his veins, he looked up at his attacker barely able to keep his eyesight from fading, he could only make out a tall form, a gun brandishing his hand. He could feel his heart that had not beat in over 100 years fail him, as he slipped into an abyss he thought he'd never had to know.

The man stopped moving a few moments later, his body giving out to the poison coursing through his veins. A bullet wound into the heart had spread the deadly silver into his bloodstream.

"Very well done Andrew" a female voice chimed as the man put the gun into his pocket, keeping it out of sight. The man named Andrew merely grunted for a reply as he loaded the body into hole, and started burying the evidence.

The woman watched in silence for a moment or so before stopping Andrew as he held up a hand to his shovel. She reached down to the dead body and in one fluid motion took an axe and be headed the poor soul.

"Always make sure they are dead" she said easily as she tossed the head into the hole.

"This doesn't bother you" he said, as he continued his digging.

The woman merely let out a scathing laugh, "This is childs work we are doing, wait until you actually have to fight one, its an adrenaline rush"

"You make this sound like a game" Andrew said, taking in her easy tone as she spoke of death.

"It's a game to them, to hunt down people, kill them just to kill them, those lives mean nothing to them, why should we be any different" she replied

He stayed silent as he finished burying the corpse, patting the earth down flat. No one would find him in this forsaken place. Andrew placed the shovel into the bed of the rusty truck and turned to the woman.

"You find it so easy to kill them" he said musingly, "Do you have any feeling left in that cold heart of yours?"

"Not one bit" she said, as she turned away, "You should get going, it will be hard to explain to the police what we are doing here if we get caught"

"You're not coming with me" he said climbing into the truck.

"It's a good night for a walk" he heard her say as she disappeared into the night.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Carlton Hotel, Paris**

It was the first time Beth had felt anything besides sadness and grief as she walked into her hotel room. The sight of the king size bed, adorning the headboard where plush pillows and a silky bedset, beautiful enough to make any girls heart melt.

The room held a widescreen tv, a maghoney dresser and a bathroom that you could fit 10 people inside. She felt a little guilty, spending the amount she did on this room, especially when it came out of Josh's Life insurance, or what she had left after the funeral expenses. She tried to convince herself this was the right idea, as the other hotels she looked at looked to be crawling with bed bugs and serial killers most likely.

She dropped her luggage at the foot of the bed and sat down, the bed felt like a cloud of air beneath her and the sheets felt like heaven in her hands. It made her wish Mick was her to join here, such a lovely place Paris was, it was only custom you spend it with the one you love.

But alas, she thought, trying to deter her mind from what might happen in the hotel room with Mick was accompanying her. There was no time for those kinds of thoughts, and it would only make her longing for him more apparent and she needed to be focused.

She walked over to the window, pulled back the curtains, the lights of the city shone in her blue eyes, encompassing the feeling of how beautiful the world really was, and how dark it was about to get.

Night had fallen, and her thoughts had fallen on the man she left.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Mick St. John Apart.**

It was a sleepless night for Mick, one couldn't toss and turn in a freezer but if he could he would have. His thoughts were with Beth, how alone she must feel. He promised himself silently when he rescued her as a child that she would never be faced with danger again. His last dying breath would be saving her, anything for her to have the full life she was meant to, the life almost cut short due to his ex wife. That tenacity to protect slowly turned into something of a guardian relationship, and as it progressed he had never felt more loss of control. Beth was in, his mind, the one he had waiting for, the one love that was played out in the fairy tales his parents would tell him as child.

She had turned into a beautiful creature of independence and love, ever since the day they met, she was never a woman who waited for a man. The headstrong personality was only a shell of the warmth and love she hid underneath, showing at times of need. The times she discovered his vampirism, the time she unveiled the truth behind his ex wife, the truth she faced when had to come to terms with Mick possibly having a family.

The warmth of the one night they had got share together, and the passion he saw in her eyes as they had fallen together into the sea of the blankets, and the undying trust she held in him, as he fought with his vampire instinct that night. She saw his fangs, the blue haze of his eyes, the way he stiffened above her as he felt himself fight within, keeping in control. She only took his hands and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, whispering lovingly as he calmed himself.

He arose from the freezer, the thoughts of Beth still playing like a video in his mind, it would do no good to dwell on them, they would only eat him, like a parasite. Mick pulled on clothes, stepping into the tiny rays of the suns first light. They still hurt him, but he stepped out to the front balcony of his apartment. He watched the sun rise in the sky, hoping maybe Beth was thinking of him, as he was thinking of her.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Josef Apartment**

Simone had been pacing back and forth in Josefs office for what seemed like hours, waiting for him to get back. He sounded rather annoyed when left, she mused it had something to do with Mick, as Josef only dropped whatever he was doing when it involved Mick. There was a deep bond of friendship there that Simone could only begin to understand. A bond that had been forged years in the making, that only came with being an immortal.

She needn't have worried a second longer because Josef had strode through the door, looking a bit ruffled.

"Any news" Simone asked at once, taking in Josef's somber appearance.

"No, none, she was smart enough to not leave a trail" he said taking off his jacket, hanging it off the edge of a chair.

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone she was leaving" , she had the question about thirty times, always the same answer.

"She didn't want anyone to know" she finished before Josef could answer, "I'm sorry, I know, I just...I don't know, leaving Mick like that, doesn't seem like her"

"I don't think you understand the danger she was facing being here Simone, vampires want her dead, exposing our secret is the death penalty"

"Mick would have protected her" she countered

He looked her in the eyes, "At what cost to him...and to her...it would have spelt out their deaths, and I think she knew that...there's only so much sway I have in the vampire community, I couldn't have saved her"

Simone began to feel flustered, "Then what, she comes back and they kill her"

"Not if we prove to them that it was the only way, it kept Talbot from exposing us"

"You really think they are going to for that" she said skeptically.

"They wont believe from our mouths, but from the district attorney himself..." Josef said with a sly smile.

"You're throwing him into the lions den" Simone replied, watching Josef pour himself a glass.

Josef took her in for a moment admiring her beauty. He sat his glass down and move towards her, he saw her pupils expand as he inched closer, he gently took her wrist and kissed it.

"I think I'd prefer some fresh refreshments, if you don't mind"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Carlton Hotel, Paris/ Library**

Beth had only begun her walk down the street when she was stopped by a vendor selling, what appeared to be cheaply made knock off purses.

"Beeutiful hundbags, nice leather one for you miss?" he said as he shoved one into her hand

"Um. not thank you" she declined politely, continuing her walk amongst the cobble path.

There had been more vendors than Beth would have assumed, food, goods and even what looked like dog vendors. She smiled warmly at the two children playing with the puppies at she passed by that vendor stand, while looking at the children she almost ran headfirst into a tall thin man, who looked worse for wear.

"Oh" she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry" she said straightening herself out, and gazed up at the man. He looked to be about in his 50s a beard had grown in patches across his face and he had a small left scar next to his eye. He looked down at her with dark brown eyes.

"Watch where your walking" he growled, Beth noticed no trace of a French accent.

"I'm so sorry, this is my first time here, I still don't know where I'm going" she said apologetically.

The man grumbled something, but brushed past Beth and disappeared into the crowd of people. It struck Beth as suspicious that he seemed to be in a hurry to be somewhere, and with his raggedy appearance she could only assume he was homeless.

She didn't concern herself with it much longer as she continued her stride, she past by at least five more building before she came up to what she was looking for. The public library. It stood centered between a small bakery and a run down leather shop.

Beth made her way to the door, a bell dinging as she entered. It was smaller than she expected, only about 5 shelves stood in the store, as she was greeted by a stout woman, who appeared to be the owner.

"What can I do for you honey" she said, dropping her load on the desk.

"I'm actually looking for a specific section, fantasy creatures, I guess" she said taking a shot in the dark, she really didn't want her to know she was trying to research vampires.

She quirked an eyebrow at her, "Any type of creature"

"No not really, just doing a project for my graduate English class" she quickly made up.

"Ok, well look in section B' the woman replied still eyeing Beth with suspicion.

"Thank you" she replied, quickly moving away from her gaze and strode to the section she pointed out.

She started to ponder the section, followed numerically, the book seemed to blend together, making her eyes hurt. She read as she scanned them. Angels, Beasts, Centaurs, Dragons, Reptillian, Unicorns, Vampires. Bingo!

She grabbed the first couple books, and sat down at the table at the end of the section. She wiped away the dust from the cover of the first book. It was called The Virgin Chronicles, and the first pictured about made Beth gag.

It showed a woman giving birth in such a grotesque way, giving birth to a baby with teeth and claws. She quickly flipped to the next page, breathing a sigh of relief when there was no picture.

She read the first couple of lines.

 ** _"It seemed like the townspeople had entered the gates of hell, as they were overrun with the spawn of the devil, taking with them the souls and blood of children. The town used different weapons to overcome them, but nothing showed avail. Only fire could damn their souls."_**

Next, she thought, as she tossed the book next to her.

The next couple proved to be of not much use, they mostly explained how to kill vampires, and their origins. She didn't need that, she needed information of the vampires in France, and nothing was proven to be useful. There were lots of stories of vampires in different parts of the world, but nothing on France.

After a while, she got up from her table and wondered to the front desk. The old woman poked her head around and spoke in a high tone, "Yes?"

"Um, I was just wondering..." She guessed she'd have to the spill the beans, "Are there anything books that tell about French vampire folklore perhaps?"

"That's a pretty specific request" she said eyeballing Beth with a hint of concern.

"Well, you know, the vampire genre has certainly exploded these last years, there all the rave now" she said, even in her head it sounded dumb.

"Well" the lady replied, "We had those books sold out, some man came in one day and bought all of them, gave me a damn good price too, might I add"

"Oh, do happen to know where he took them to?" she urged on

"Nope" the shopkeeper said, pulling out what appeared to be a cigarette, "He just said he was a collector"

That wasn't any help to Beth, she didn't drag her ass all the way down here just to be deterred like this

"Are there any other libraries around this area" she asked

"Just one, about 2 miles down, east" the lady said taking a puff of the cigarette, "Careful though, nasty part of town, especially for a pretty thing like you"

Beth didn't need telling twice, she swiftly put her books back and made her way out of the store. She didn't realize how late it had became as she hurried down the street, the click of her heels echoed off the cobble sidewalk. She knew it was in her better interest to not make ye contact with anyone, and she soon found out why the lady said this was the nasty part of town.

There were barrels of fire and about 8 people to them, all appeared to be homeless, and very somber in appearance. They eyed Beth in a way that made her have goosebumps, especially as she started to hear the catcalls of the men.

She tried to do her best to look straight ahead as she carefully got out her pepper spray, holding it tight in her hand. The rushing heartbeat in her chest seemed to fuel her legs as she quickly made her way out of the maze of barrels and into a long alley.

Her gut instinct told her to stop, but her nerve kept her going, the sun was rapidly falling from the sky, as she approached the end of the alley. She figured out quick she wasn't alone.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this" she heard a voice sneer out.

She didn't respond, as she kept walking, careful to have her pepper spray in place. she thought she had shook him off until she saw a shadow approach from behind her.

"Can I help you" she asked, trying to sound sweet.

"You can give me that pretty neck of yours" the voice whispered, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

It only had taken Beth a second to register what he just said, as she saw the fangs and blue eyes staring back at her. Her heart stopped.

"Vampire" she almost shouted, kicking back, as she broke his grip.

He was only caught of guard for a second as he jumped in front of Beth and grabbed her neck. She could feel his hands crushing her windpipes as she gasped for air.

"Are you scared" he said, running his tongue across his fangs. His eyes stared hungrily at Beth, as he reared back ready to strike.

Beth braced herself for the worst, she felt the whoosh of air as he bared down, but another force had sent them backwards. A second flew by and Beth was at the other end of sidewalk, the force of the blow knocking the vampire to the other side.

She looked for the cause of the kickback, as the vampire stood back up, nearly as confused as Beth. He started approaching her again, as she backed against the wall. He got within five feet before they both heard a loud canon like noise, and then the vampire fell.

Beth stared with wide eyes, as she cautiously approached the it, she saw no blood, but a silver like liquid, where what appeared to be a bullet had entered.

"Don't touch it" she heard a deep male voice call out.

Se whipped to see the man she had bumped into earlier that day standing behind her, with a smoking gun and a stake in his hand.

"Goddamn vampires"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **D.A Office**

Ben Talbot had finished up his last case for the evening, he had tried to go about his life as normally as he possibly could. He tried to not show fear everytime he caught a shadow behind him or when he walked alone to his car.

He didn't know if he was being watched, but he now carried two firearms with him at all times. If those vampires thought they were going to kill him, they had better bring backup. He hated how out of control he felt, but he knew he was in a tight corner. It was a be damned if you do, and be damned if you don't type of situations that he saw most criminals in everyday.

Ben broke out of his thought process as he heard his phone ring, he squinted at the screen, he didn't recognize the number. He gave himself a few quick seconds of decision making before deciding to pick it up.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hello D.A Talbot, I see you've been busy lately" the male voice greeted

"Who is this" he demanded

"You can just say, we are garbage men, picking up and destroying trash as we see fit" he said with an air of mystery.

"Vampires, you mean" Talbot had beat him to the punch

"Astute observation, impressive" the voice replied.

"What do you want" he continued, he didn't have time for these people either.

"We know the vampires have you in a bind, but we can help you out" the voice offered

Ben switched the phone to the other ear.

"I'm listening".

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **DUN DUN DUN THANKS FOR READING/WATCHING. REVIEW MY LOVES**


	8. Episode 7: The Blood Chapters

**Authors Note:** I own nothing from moonlight, as I've heard from another fan say "I'm only playing in the sandbox with everyone else" . Thank you to all who have reviewed and "favorited" my story, means a lot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Warriors- Imagine Dragons**

 _As a child you would wait_  
 _And watch from far away._  
 _But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play_

 _In youth, you'd lay awake at night and scheme_  
 _Of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream!_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)_  
 _We are the warriors that built this town._  
 _Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)_  
 _We are the warriors that built this town._  
 _From Dust._

 _Will come, when you'll have to rise_  
 _Above the best, improve yourself_  
 _Your spirit never dies_  
 _Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne_  
 _Above, don't weep for me_  
 _Cause this will be the labor of my love (my love)_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Alley of Europe**

Beth stood in shock, as the man in the shadows came to light falling from the moon. It bathed him and revealed him to be the man she had bumped into earlier that day. He silently walked to the corpse of the man and peered down closely, he kicked the body over to reveal the bullet hole that shot through the chest. The crystal looking liquid was dripping from the entry wound as he wiped it away.

"Silver" he said to Beth as he took out a match. He scraped across the brick alley wall and it caught with flames. The man turned to Beth, eyes quickly scanning her.

"Leave, meet me at the end of this road, by the small restaurant on the corner" he said catching her fearful look, "No one else will bother you"

She didn't need to be told twice, she turned her heels and hurried down the end of the alley making her way to the tiny restaurant to which he mentioned, out of breath she reached the front door and took a seat at the wicket table sitting adjacent from the road. The thought crossed her mind just to leave, but she could use him and his protection. Beth had never thought she would run into an actual vampire this soon, especially one that came out so casually, with just a group of humans a few feet away.

Beth fidgeted in her seat, adrenaline still coursing through her veins from the encounter. For the first time since she had arrived, she felt the pang of loneliness and fear. Beth had always prided herself in being fearless and headstrong, something she had grown into as her years working at Buzzwire. All those gritty crime scenes she had to cover, she had to learn to go into any situation without fear.

A cold night wind whipped through her hair, sending shivers and goosebumps down her body. Beth pulled her coat tighter around herself, trying to bring some heat to fight the chill.

She shifted her position to see the man approaching her, a long coat hung off him loosely, face aged with sharp lines, telling stories of old he was. Beth braced herself, in case she needed to make a quick getaway. Even though they were in a public place, she was no longer taking any more chances.

He sat silently down, across from, her, hands folded into his lap, and met her eyes.

"How did you know" he asked, careful to keep his voice tone down, "How did you know he was a vampire"

Beth fidgeted uncomfortably, she wasn't use to being interrogated, usually it was the other way around. She took her time answering the question, running her finger around one of her stray hairs, hoping to keep her hands from shaking, giving away her fear of this man.

He spoke again, this time, with a whip of impatience in his voice, "How did you know he was a vampire"

She sucked in a breath, best not to lie, he looked like someone not to cross.

"I know what they look like, I have been around them for some time now" she replied softly.

The man stroked his chin and his eyes bored into Beth's, he seemed to be considering her and contemplating if she was telling the truth.

"Are you one of them" he asked.

Beth seemed take back, "Of course not, wouldn't you be able to tell"

The man drummed his fingers on the table, "Not necessarily, I can only tell by the way some act, some have to go full vampire for me to notice, they are very crafty, acting as humans, going on about their lives, carefully hidden"

"Who are you" she decided to cut right down to the chase.

The man gave her a quick side eye, "My name is Daivid"

"That's not what I meant" Beth pushed further, "I meant how do you know about the existence of vampires"

"Its my job to know" he said a small rueful smile spreading across his face, "I have known about them since I was old enough to hold a weapon"

Beth eyes went wide, "You're a vampire hunter"

He let out a humorless laugh, "That's saying a little much, I don't go looking to hunt down vampires, I am more of a population control hunter"

Beth quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean"

"I mean what happens when vampires start to overrun the world, someone needs to keep that in check"

She gulped, "Are there more of you"

"There are a few...colonies of us across the world, I'm stationed in Europe because this is where my grandfather had grown up and raised me"

Beth huffed out a breath, she wasn't aware these people were spread globally. It only added more danger to Mick and the L.A vampires.

"So" he said bringing her out of her thoughts, "How did you get tangled up in them, you a hunter as well...perhaps your parents?"

Beth quickly shook her head, "No, no, nothing like that, I...uh...ran into some in L.A,became friends with them" she sounded like a little girl, telling her dad about making new friends in school.

A pretty, blonde, waitress had come up before Daivid could respond and asked, her voice thick with a France accent, if they had wanted anything.

"Two white wines please" he said giving the waitress coins, "A double martini for me also"

She sauntered away, talking hurriedly with another coworker, eyeing Beth and Daivid no doubt assuming they were a couple.

Beth looked away from the two giggling woman and laid her eyes back on Daivid,who was watching her intently.

"You were saying" he said gesturing for her to continue.

"Uh, well, like I said we became friends, they were really helpful in solving cases I was reporting" she said carefully.

"Interesting" was all he said, as the waitress came with the drink order, placing the wine between Beth and the martini in front of Daivid.

He took a generous sip of the martini and gazed off into the distance, Beth took the opportunity to help herself to the wine, it tasted a bit like cherries. The burn of the alcohol felt good as it seared her throat, calming her nerves.

"So you had a professional relationship with them, they let you live, even after you somehow found out about their secret" he inquired turning his eyes back to her.

Beth tittered nervously, she didn't want to let on that, with one specific vampire, they had, had more than a professional relationship. He didn't seem like he would take that piece of information well.

"Well" she said, finally answering, "They thought they could trust me, and that I could trust them"

Daivid scoffed into his martini, "You can never trust the likes of those creatures, kill you as soon as you turn your back"

Beth tried to keep the wave of anger that swept up in her at bay, as she said through clenched teeth, "They aren't creatures, and if you don't give them a reason to betray you, they wont"

He looked only taken back for a moment, from Beth's anger, quickly hiding it, as he spoke with a dangerous whisper, "Really, so, they have never killed anyone, out of blood lust...for hunger"

Beth's silence told him his answer.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Ben Talbot Office**

Ben Talbot had hurried from his office back to a crime, then back to the office again. He was just about drained from his work. The sun had beat down on him all day, causing a spike in body heat and an unworkable sweat, he had to keep wiping from his brow. He feel the material of his clothes stick to his skin, and he didn't even want to venture how he smelled at this point.

He quickly shuffled some papers around his desk absentmindly. He kept looking at the clock, only ten minutes until he could leave work and maybe get some damn air conditioning in his car. He loved everything about L.A besides the heat. He let out a loud sigh and started to turn towards the door. However his heart gave a start and then plummeted to the pit of his stomach. There standing the doorway was a silloute of a man, in a sharp business suit, and his hands casually draped in his pockets.

The man gave Talbot a wry smile, and extended his hand in a form of greeting, "Good day, D.A Talbot, I hope you remember me"

Ben took a few small steps back, and placed his fingers on his back pocket, which held a small firearm.

He saw the mans eyes flicker toward his hand, he spoke with mock hurt, "Awh, now, that saddens me that you want to kill me so quickly"

Talbot didn't remove his hand from his pocket as he spoke, "I don't think we are both stupid enough to believe we wouldn't kill each other if we had the chance"

The man named Josef Kostan, slowly closed the door behind him and approached the D.A very slowly, his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm only here to speak to you, now calm down, we wouldn't want to make a scene" Josefs voice said with an air of a threat.

Talbot stood where he was, contemplating the man before him, he looked to the left and right, making sure there were still people outside the door, he didn't want be here alone with this man. He slowly took his hand away from his gun and rigidly walked to his office seat.

"Going to offer me a seat D.A" Josef said smugly, watching Talbot sit down.

Talbot closed his eyes and spoke through gritted teeth, "Wont you have a seat "

"Thank you for asking" Josef said happily, scooping up a seat and bringing it up to the desk, facing Talbot.

Talbot watched Josef tinker happily with the knobs on the desk, he was an odd one, Talbot thought. He cleared his throat to get his attention, Josef looked up at Talbot, eyes flashing with slight amusement.

"Right to the point, I see. You know, "Josef said running his finger across a random criminal folder, "I'm trying to be as nice as I can be here"

"What do you need, Mr. Kostan" he said whipping the folder out from Josefs fingers. He didn't need the likes of him, prying around secured content in the D.A office.

"I have come here for two reasons, to be precise" Josef said folding his hands, and placing them onto the desk. "First off, I need you to keep an eye out for a new weapon shipping in and out the California area, and shipment of a particularly nasty mineral, Silver, to be accurate. And I'm just not looking for pounds, I'm looking for gallons, enough to fill a celebrity swimming pool"

Talbot eyes Josef, with suspicion, "Why" he simply asked.

"Because I told you to" Josef countered back, still smiling, but demanding, "Now" he said before Talbot could protest, "Another issue, Beth"

Bens eyes softened, "What about her" he asked careful to keep the emotion out of his voice.

Josef let out a deep breath, "Well, she's in a bit of trouble with our kind, because of you" he said pointedly, "They want her dead for exposing our secret"

"And, what" Talbot asked, "Do you need me for"

Josef sat up from the chair, and walked to the window, careful to avoid the spots of sunlight, washing through the glass. He propped his elbow unto the panel and gazed into the busy scene of the L.A district.

"I need you to come meet some of my friends, and testify to the fact that Beth only released that information, for unavoidable circumstances" he said softly.

Ben didn't immediately look at Josef, a brush of guilt rushed into his body, it was his fault Beth was in the situation, but he didn't ever think her life would be at risk.

"Ok, but , to be frank here" he said, running his fingers through his hair, "Won't they want to kill me right then and there"

Josef whipped into Talbots direction, "Yes, they will" without an ounce of sympathy, "But I will gladly, inform them ,that you are a direct link to the D.A office, and that you are helping us track down some, not so nice, people, who want us dead"

"So, I vouch for Beth, and you vouch for me" Ben said, making sure he understood.

"Basically" Josef, said walking away from the window, as more sunlight had burst through. "You are protected as long as you are helping us"

"Fine, I'll do it" he said standing up and finally faced Josef, who for the first time, had come to an agreement.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Resturant a'la Coup**

Beth held her composure well, she liked to think, as Daivid swore up and down that vampires couldn't be trusted and that they were foul blood sucking creatures. She gave a side eye to the empty martini glass and couldn't help but think the alcohol had lowered his manners and people skills.

"And another thing" he spat, "You don't think they just aren't being friendly until they see fit to drain you, a young pretty thing like yourself"

"Mick would never do that" Beth angrily answered back, anger and passion filling her voice.

Daivid was caught off guard, "Mick...so he has a name"

Beth immediately clammed up. Crap, she thought, she didn't mean to single him out, especially with the pretense of that last statement of drinking blood.

He read her expression, "Ah, so, this Mick... is your friend" he said the last word with a drip of sarcasm.

"Yes, he's my...we work a lot of cases together" she huffed out. No need to dig deeper into that, she thought, trying to steer the conversation away.

"I'm sure he works a lot of things" he said , with a hint disgust.

Now, Beth was mad, she picked up her purse and rose from the table, "I don't need this, especially not from you, thank you for saving my life, but I should be going"

She turned her back to him, and started to step off the pavement, before she got three steps she felt a hand clench around her forearm.

"Wait" she heard Daivid's voice behind her, "It's dangerous for you to be out here this time of night".

She angled her body to turn and anger shone bright in her eyes and she furrowed her brows, "Why do you care" she hissed.

Daivid look a bit guilty and shamed as he lowered his eyes, his voice was barely a mumble, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend, I just...don't trust them"

Beth shook his arm off and looked down the street, all the people that had been scattered there had seemed to gone in, as the moon shone brightly through the buildings and alleys. It sent a shiver up her spine as she heard the complete silence of the night. She looked back at Daivid who was still not meeting her eyes, she took him in for a second, contemplating the protection he could offer her.

"Its ok" she finally said, "They aren't everyone's favorite, but I don't want to hear you insulting them anymore...got it?"

He gave her a nod as he met her eyes, "Ok, so where are you staying" his voice got back the business like tone.

Beth pointed her index finger to the south side of the restaurant, "A few miles from here, The Carlton Hotel"

"Good, lets get you home then" he said dropping a small tip on the table, and pushing in the chair.

Beth turned away and felt him fall into step with her. The clicks of their heels were the only sounds emitting from the street, the sound bounced off the wall and came back to their ears, making it sound like a small army was following close behind. Every now and then Beth could feel him steal a glance and at her and then look forward, careful not to be caught. After the fifth time however, she broke the silence.

"Anything bothering you" she said quirking an eyebrow at him.

He took a few moments to answer back to her, looking straight ahead of him, no doubt scouting the are of potential threats.

"I still don't get why you are here, you said you weren't really on vacation" Daivid spoke, his tone low and curious.

"Ah" Beth replied, scanning the alley they had just crossed unto , "I'm here for research, more or less"

"Research for what" he asked, batting an eye at her.

She gazed at him until his face shown with understanding, "Oh, yes, vampires, should have figured"

He continued in silence, walking with her, but she could see the mental war he was having with himself, he still looked like he was trying to get something out. She didn't say anything about this, as they had approached a well lit street that lead to the hotel. Eager to be able to slink into comfortable clothes and a plush bed, she quickened her pace. It was only a mere few minutes until they approached the front door to the lobby. Beth turned, somewhat awkwardly to Daivid.

"Well, thanks for everything" she started to say but he cut her off just as quick.

"Why are you here to research vampires" he said softly, dipping his head close to hers.

So, the curiosity finally got the best of him, she thought with slight amusement and concern, She didn't know whether she should let on or not, he did save her, but he also was after the exact thing she was trying to protect.

"Why don't we go somewhere a bit more private with this" Beth replied, taking in a few faces who had approached the door. No need to be overheard.

Daivid made a nod of approval and led Beth through the door into the brightly lit lobby, a petite bag lady greeted them as they passed, eyeing them with the same reaction as the waitresses had done.

"They got a bar in here" he asked gruffly weaving in and out the hallways.

Beth scoffed, "Don't you think you've had enough to drink".

She was surprised when he gave her a warm smile, "You got a bit of spunk in you, don't cha, I like that..however" he continued, "Bars tend to be crowded, less chance of being overheard with all that blasted noise"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Josef Office**

Ben had drove to the address Josef Kostan had given him, it seemed to be his office building. Of course, office building was a bit of an understatement, as he seemed to own the whole top floor. He rode the elevator for what seemed like an hour to get to the penthouse floor, not too shabby, he thought, for a blood sucking demon as the doors opened to reveal a wide open space. The deep red assaulted his eyes as they drove through every inch of the room, from the black leather couches, to the glass topped tables, and even to a bar, that held massive amounts of alcohol that he had only seen in his college days.

He could hear voices coming from a glass stained door just beyond the bar, he slowly approached, and turned the knob. He sucked in a breath as he stepped inside. Six faces met his, all eyes scanned him up and down, he felt very hot at the moment, the heat rising in his cheeks, Ben felt like a piece of meat on a table.

He picked out two faces he did recognize, Josef and St. John, who were standing a few feet away from where he was. Josef offered a humorous smile, whereas St John, merely looked him up and down with contempt. He cleared his throat and chose to sit down on a small couch, next to a bigger, what he assumed was a vampire, who looked like he belonged at Comic Con.

Ben scanned the room again, he saw two woman , in very tight leather clothing, and tall skinny man hunched behind a computer screen, looking from him to Josef, with a child like amusement.

It was Josef's voice who pierced the air first, "May I introduce our distinct district attorney, Ben Talbot" he said clapping, a smile of glee on his face.

It didn't go unnoticed to Ben, the slight tone of mockery in Josef's voice, normally he would have spat back, but under the circumstances he faced, he just bit his tongue.

"And" Josef continued, his hand flying to the person next to Talbot, "This is Logan"

The man named Logan nodded in Bens directions, as Josef continued to introduce the rest of the bodies.

"These two domintraxes are, what we refer to as cleaners, and hiding in the shadows is my computer whiz Ryder" he finished, pointing at the tall vampire who gave Ben a slight wave.

He merely nodded to everyone, trying to keep the fear he felt at bay. There were six of these creatures in the room, and even the two woman held weapons that he would assume he would have nightmares about later on.

"So" Josef cleared his throat, "We all know why we are here" gazing around at the entourage around him, "In front of the witnesses presented here and now, D.A Tablot is ready to clear the air and shed some light on this sticky situation"

Josef sent a nod in Talbots direction, gesturing him to speak to the group.

Ben awkwardly stood up from the leather couch, careful to not stare into any of their eyes, his voice started off a bit shaky, this was different then speaking to a group of judges and jurors.

"Well, as I have already been introduced, I guess" he began, trying to regain some level tone to his voice, "I'll just cut to the chase and tell you want you came here for, it is true Beth did tell me, your...identities" he began. "She also told me to keep it to myself, however, as you all know, I confronted Mick St. John about it"

"I want to make it clear, that Beth didn't come to me about this, I confronted her, black mailed, if you will, with pictures of her and St. John appearing to walk away from a car crash. I threatened to take this up to a public defender"

Ben let the few pieces of information sink in as he scanned the room, all eyes were still on him, some glaring, others, like Logans, held eagerness to hear the rest of the story.

He continued, "I also knew that she had stolen the list of names from me, when I got there, it was too late, she had burned it. It angered me, which caused my reaction. She only told me about your existence to save you, from the pictures going public"

It was a split second when he let out his last word as he felt a hand fly around his neck and shove his body up against the wall. He felt his air constrict as he gasped for breath.

"SAXA, NO" he heard Josefs voice ring out behind him.

The blonde woman named Saxa had tossed Talbot like a ragdoll onto the floor, "He is a danger to us, he must be killed" she hissed, eyes vivid blue, fangs protruding.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Carlton Bar**

"Wait, wait" Daivid exclaimed rubbing his temples, "Your on the vampires side in this?"

Beth sighed, he didn't take the news that she was an ally to the vampires, but how could she blame him, being a "vampire hunter" and all. They had sat down at the hotel bar, surrounded by the chatter of drunk men and women, talking of politics, gossip and sex. Some cigarette smoke spread into the air, causing Beth to hold her breath in once in a while.

"How can you be, they murder people, how can you be ok with that" he said, taking a shot of vodka, no doubt to ease his nerves.

"Because, they have saved me multiple times, its time I repay the favor. That's why I'm here. There's some people who can help" she explained.

"So, why haven't you gone to them yet" he asked with mild curiosity, hanging off his voice.

Beth looked at him with troubled eyes, "Because I haven't found them yet"

Daivid stroke his chin, gazing at Beth from across the table, "What kind of people would want to help vampires"

"Well, they aren't, humans, they, themselves are vampires" she said, taking a sip of her drink, not meeting his gaze.

She only looked up when she heard his empty glass drop. She turned her eyes to his, her blue met his dark brown. Daivids eyes had grown wide and a hint of fear shone though.

"What" Beth asked, taking in his startled reaction.

Daivid hesitated, looked around him, and leaned in close to Beth and said in a low, dangerous whisper, "You're looking for the DuValls aren't you"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Josef Office**

Ben had been escorted out of the leather clad females range and sat down at the couch again. He was visibly shaken and had, what he thought, were heart palpitations from the adrenaline rush.

The woman named Saxa, had been pushed against the wall by the other female, who he had gathered was named Luciana. She was tearing at Luciana, still trying to get to Talbot, letting out a low growl.

Mick and Josef had immediately flanked Ben, which had surprised him. He wouldn't never admit it but it made him feel a bit safer, especially when a rabid vampire was just a few feet from him.

"Don't move" Mick said, bracing himself for another attack by the woman. Luciana was rapidly whispering at Saxa, tightening her grip until Saxa has calmed down and no longer had the vivid shade of blue to her eyes.

Ben had enough of this, he thought, as stood off ignoring Micks words. He didn't need to put himself in this kind of danger. He didn't what he came here to do. He went to walk out and felt Micks hand around on his shoulder, nails digging in.

He immediately whipped around and grabbed Micks arm, "Don't do that again"

Mick let out a low angry growl, "I said don't move"

"I came here for a reason, and I did it. I defended Beth, now I'm leaving" Ben hissed back.

"Don't act like you came here for Beth, if your life didn't depend in it , you would have never showed" Mick retorted back.

Anger surfaced in Bens heart, "Don't act like your the only one here who cares about Beth"

The statement had hit Mick hard enough that he was stunned into silence. Before he could figure an answer, the door had swung open and two bodies had slithered in. All eyes turned towards them. They took in their appearances, one was tall blonde man, handsome, built, with dark almond gray eyes. The other, stood with an elegant pose beside the man, a young woman, dark brunette, hazel eyes that went with thick eyelashes, and a plump pout.

The man spoke, voice deep and still, " I see you have already started"

Josef looked the couple up and down, "And who are you"

The man glanced at Josef, "I am Trevor, and this beauty here" he said gesturing at the woman.

"I'm Claire Hoyt" the woman finished flashing a small smile at the group, eyes lingering at Mick.

"We heard about the list, we are here to offer our help" Trevor said, eyes gleaming with an emotion Mick couldn't pinpoint.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Thanks for reading my lovelies! R &R!**


	9. Episode 8: Now And Past

AU: **Sorry, it's been quite a while, but I'm back! I've had a hectic couple of months! But here's my next chapter! RR**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **"The Reign Of Kindo: The Man, The Wood, The Stone"**

There once lived a man, long ago  
In a land of days dark and cold  
Blessed with gifted hands, some wood and stone  
Birthed a glowing flame that none had known

The people gathered around  
From every land and town

They'd never seen such a wonder, such warmth and such light  
Dancing and blazing throughout the cold nights  
He showed them how they too could make such a fire with their own two hands  
With their own two hands

Well, the priests and the preachers, they heard of this man  
How his teachings of fire quickly spread through the land  
They feared such a power ought not rest in the hands of plain men  
So they conspired to end him, in secret you see,  
But the people wanted answers, so quite cleverly  
They built a shrine and throne  
For the man, the wood, and the stone

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Paris**

Beth had to let Daivids words sink in as he continued to stare at her, his eyes seemed to look right through her, gathering information. He flinched his hands at his glass, no doubt wanting to take in another drink.

"How do you know about the DuValls" she asked softly, placing her hands on her lap, as they had begun to shake with fear and excitement.

Daivid stroked his chin, a pregnant pause held in the air and he considered her for a moment, seeming to choose his words carefully, he answered in a gruff voice.

"They are well known amongst us" he continued "The most dangerous vampires of our time"

"Do you know where they are" Beth quipped, interrupting his next sentence, he raised an eyebrow in response.

"That's a dangerous question" his eyes darkened, "We keep track of them, but we could never bring them down, they are too powerful, too bloodthirsty, they move as they need"

Beth looked over her shoulder to check her surroundings, then gazed back at Daivid, "But you know where they are?"

"Of course I do, but I'm not ignorant enough to tell you, you are in way over your head if you think you are charging down there and requesting their service" he replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

Beth eyes darkened, as she stood up she threw a few coins on the table, "Then I guess we are done here" .

She turned to leave, but Daivids voice brushed past her, as he was at her side just as quick as she had left.

"Wait" he whispered, grabbing her arm, "We are being followed".

Beths blood chilled, as she saw a shadow move past the wall and felt Daivid tense up beside her.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Josef Kostan Apartment**

Josef considered the two new vampires for a moment, looking from the man to the woman, the rest of the room went quiet as the man named Trevor spoke.

"I assume we are welcome" he asked with a hint of amusement at the quiet stone faces.

"Of course, "Josef said politely, "Please have a seat" he said waving a hand and two chairs close to Mick.

He waited until they got settled into the cushions of the chairs, then he spoke to them once again, all eyes on the two newcomers.

"So, I think I speak for everyone when I ask, how did you find out about the list"

The woman named Claire spoke, her airy voice filtered through the room, "We work for the man who made the list"

The silence and shock was so deafening in the room you could have heard a pin drop, all eyes widened at this piece of information, Logan looked from Trevor to Claire, who sat quite calmly.

It was Mick who spoke next, his voice riddled with confusion, "What are you"

Claire met Micks eyes, "It's kind of a long story, we have been around for a while, our boss, has been trying to wage a war against vampires and humans for some time now, we only just discovered his intentions"

"We were an elite group of vampire and humans, working towards a peace between the two" Trevor chirped in, "Our main goal was to integrate understanding between us and humans, to have us live beside them in this world"

"Most of us were working diligently towards peace, however some of us had other sinister plans" Claire said, remorse in her voice, "A small group had started talking amongst themselves, how vampires were menaces and couldn't be trusted around humans"

"Our leader Charles, was one of those few" Trevor continued, "He completely turned against us, and our kind, now he's out to exterminate the population of vampires in L.A"

"They won't stop after L.A" Claire interjected, "They won't stop until there's been an all out genocide, Charles needs to be stopped at all costs"

"Where is he stationed at" Josef asked, looking at Trevor

"We don't know" Trevor responded with sadness, "We've tried tracking him these last few days, but he's good at not leaving a trail"

"Before Charles left, we had known he sent out a list to D.A Ben Talbot, who in turn led us to you, as you two" Claire said, nodding towards Josef and Mick, "were located relatively close by."

"We perched out a few nights at the D.A office to get information, and had heard Mick St Johns name a number of times from D.A Talbot" Trevor added, "So we could only assume, that the blonde who took the list, knew you"

Mick could feel his nerves spike at the mention of Beth, "You knew Beth had taken the list" he asked caught off-guard.

"Oh, yes" Claire said, "So we knew she was taking it to you"

"If I can speak" Ben Talbot interjected "That is a serious crime you just committed, having spied on the D.A office"

Claire turned her head to Ben, "Pardon us for being intrusive ,for what I'm sure what was an action filled day with donuts and arresting petty criminals, but I would think we are a bit above the law right now" the sarcasm dripped in her voice.

Mick let out a small chuckle, as Ben quickly withered back into the corner, under the intensive stares at the vampires.

"Anyways" Trevor said, bringing the attention back to him, "We are trying to track the location of Charles and his pack of rebels, we haven't got a solid trail yet, but we are keeping eyes everywhere"

"How many are with him" Saxa asked out of the shadows, "What are we up against"

Trevor ran a finger through his hair strands, "He left with at least fifty, well armed, mostly humans, but there were a couple of vampires"

Logan let out a humorless laugh, "Why would any vamp go with someone who wants to kill their species"

"They believe his lies, that he will spare them, and the promise of power" Claire said with disgust, "They are blinded by his lies"

"We do have information on one of these vampires, his name is Andrew, and he is one of the most powerful vampires I've came across in my travels" Trevor added, "He had been seen in the old church on Denton Street in downtown L.A, we were going to stake the place out tonight, see if he comes back"

Josef looked at Mick, "That's a good start, feel like having a late night Mick" , to which he nodded.

"I'll go with him" Claire said, sending a smile at Mick, "I know the church, and what Andrew is capable off, you will need back up, Trevor can stay and brief you on Charles and any other information"

Mick looked at Claire, who sent him a wink, "I really like working alone in these circumstances" he said gruffly.

"Well, I prefer to not have our cover blown, so I'll be coming with you" she said calmly, "So, I can either go alone or you can come and make sure I don't get killed, your choice"

The stubbornness reminded him of Beth, he felt his stomach drop , careful to not let emotion show on his face.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Paris**

Daivid quickly moved through the crowds, Beth in tow, he didn't meet anyone's eyes as they passed out the doorway from the bar and unto the street. Beth made a flinch to keep moving, but Daivid grabbed her arm, he hissed low in her ear.

"Don't move, stay hidden in the crowd until I say so".

Daivid quickly stepped into the wall of people on the street and disappeared from view. Beth held her breath as each person brushed and bumped past her. She tried scanning the crowd for Daivid but in the sea of faces, she couldn't pinpoint out anyone. She stood for what felt like an hour, trying to not move much, people had started yelling at her to get out of the way, someone even tried to push her to the side. Beth had decided this was about enough and started to move, she was three steps in when she felt something. Someone grabbed her shoulder and pushed into the crowd, she felt herself turn to trip the person, but the man was too strong and forcefully shoved her back and dragged her away from the masses.

She only start to let out a yell as the man drug her into a dark shop, which had closed for the night. He opened up the door and shoved her in. She only struggled for something to latch unto something as the dark consumed her eyes, her hands waving in pure terror.

"Beth, Beth stop" a voice rang out, "Stop"

The voice belonged to Daivid , as he turned on a lamp, illuminating the tiny sector of the shop, he looked disheveled.

"You about killed me" Beth yelled indigently, "What the hell were you thinking"

"They were following me, I had to throw them off my trail" he spat, readjusting his shirt.

"Who is following you?" she asked in anger.

Daivid closed the blinds in the shop, locked the door and peered at a crack in the curtain, Beth was about to repeat the question when he turned to her.

"They know I'm helping you, my colleagues"

Beth pondered the statement, "You mean other vampire hunters, why do they care if you're helping me"

"They must have overheard you talking about your pet vampires" he answered, looking back into the crack.

"There not my..." Beth started to protest but Daivid waved her off, "It doesn't matter what they are to you, what matters is that now my troupe knows I'm helping you"

"Then you might as well tell me where the Duvall building is, it's no skin off your back now" Beth huffed.

Daivid glanced at her, his eyes shown anger, "You would take me as a fool if you think like that, do you know what kind of position I'm in now, they think I'm a traitor"

"Do you know what kind of position I'm in" Beth started, irritation rang in her voice, "I can't go back because I've exposed their secret, but if I don't send help, they are going to be in very real danger"

"Why are you so obsessed with them, you stupid girl" Daivids voice rose, "You are just as bad as my daughter"

Beth's eyes widened, as Daivid continued, "My daughter got herself involved in the vampire world, their politics, their rules, fell in love with one of them, you know what he did, he killed her first chance he got, threw her into a room with a couple of others like him and they tore her apart. I had to find the remains of my daughter"

She started to feel sick as he continued, "She trusted them and they betrayed her, in the worst way possible, and now she is dead, and they are still out there"

"Not all of them are like that" Beth said softly, "Some of them care about humans"

He let out a laugh, "That's exactly what she said too, seemed to think they are capable of caring about humans, well she is the example of why that logic is flawed"

Beth looked at the man, who's angry facial features had turned to sadness as he spoke again, "She was my bright light, only seventeen, too young, too innocent, I will never forgive myself for what happened to her, or the creatures that did that to her"

She stood in silence, not sure what to say to him, she could only feel pity and sadness as he turned his back to her, quickly wiping his eyes.

"There's a door in the back, you should be able to sneak out unnoticed" he said barely above a whisper, "Take the gravel road to the left and it should take you back to your hotel"

Beth wanted to comfort him, but it would be a lost cause, as she started to walk to the back of the store, she took one last look at the man.

"Thank you, Daivid, for saving my life" she whispered, and opened the back door, letting the cold air hit her face, making the tears running down her face feel like icicles.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **L.A**

"The church will be the second building on your right" Claire said, putting away her phone and looking at Mick.

The two had been on the road for a little over an hour, they had not exchanged much words, as Mick could assume Claire was still offended by his working alone comment. He decided to make small talk, might as well pass the time.

"So, what's your story" he said, eyes glazing at her then back to the road.

Claire let a smirk slide on her face, "I'm an old soul"

"How old" Mick asked, turning the corner, moving farther outside of L.A.

"Isn't there a rule you cant ask woman their age?" she laughed.

"I think that with vampire women there is an exception, since they all seem to age gracefully" , he responded smiling.

"Well" Claire said folding her hands, "I was born in 1851, and raised in Ireland. My family and I migrated to the London after the famine, my two sisters died almost as soon as we got to main land, from starvation, and I wasn't too far behind. My parents knew I was in my last hours and they left me on the streets. A kind stranger found me and brought me back to her place, nursed me back to health"

"How did you end up becoming a vampire" Mick prodded, interested in her story.

"Well, the man I came here with, Trevor, he was a fish merchant, back in the day. Kind of a womanizer, I met him as I walking alongside the dock one day. He asked me out to dinner that night, and I didn't know that he meant I was dinner", she let out a small chuckle.

"So Trevor is your sire" Mick continued, "Are you two romantically involved then"

Claire gave Mick a side eye, "At one point, yes, and he actually isn't my sire. I met him that night, along with two of his other merchant buddies, they jumped me and started to feed on me. What they didn't know is they had let some of their blood drip into my mouth. I woke up in the middle of the day, the sun had been taking its toll on me for a couple of hours and the burn in my throat was the worst pain I' ve ever felt. I went into a frenzy, killed at least ten people that day. I had caused a lot of commotion around the town, people had started to talk about an evil beast roaming at night."

Mick was enticed in her story, and motioned her to go on.

"Anyways, as I said I was making a lot of commotion, causing a lot of attention, it hadn't gone unnoticed to Trevor who tracked me down, rabid as I was, I'm not sure how he got me to calm down, but he dragged me out of my frenzy, taught me how to control my urges and we have been inseparable ever since, going about this world with someone like him makes it easier. We covered up the murders by starting a rumor that a man was stalking woman and dismembering them. People labeled them the Jack the Ripper murders. Caused quite a stir for a while after that"

"You are Jack The Ripper" he asked incredulously.

"I guess I was the inspiration but people had continued the murders long after I left" she said a little reproachfully.

The church was fast approaching, and Mick turned into the driveway and parked his car behind the trees surrounding the church, making sure to hide it from view. Claire opened her door, stepped out and started to inspect the area, making sure no one had followed them. She sniffed the air.

"He's been here recently, I can smell him" she responded as Mick walked up beside her.

"Why do you think he keeps coming back here" he asked scanning beyond the trees, he could see the shadow of the church looming behind.

"I have a lot of theories, each one worst then the next" she said, more to herself than her.

"Where would you recommend we wait" Mick asked looking for other buildings close to the church.

"There's an old mill you we can scout from a mile from here" Claire said, pointing to the building to the west of the church, "We should get over there"

The two vampires stuck to the shadows as they came upon the mill, the shingles were a bit looses as they both landed up top, Mick stabled Claire, she started to slip. He edged up the roof, careful to stay behind the ledge that was hiding them from view. Claire kneeled down beside him and settles herself into a comfortable position.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, he saw Claire give him a few side eyes, before she spoke.

"So what's your story" she asked, adjusting her legs, so they were hidden from view.

"My story?" he asked with humor, "Is a lot like yours, I didn't plan on becoming vampire, and I certainly didn't choose it."

"So you inspired a world famous serial killer also" she quipped, smiling at him.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but I did have a massive man hunt out for me a while back, if it wasn't for Beth's help I wouldn't have been able to stay in L.A" he said, before he could catch myself from mentioning Beth.

Claire raised an eyebrow, "Beth, the one who stole the list" she asked.

"Um, yes" Mick said awkwardly, "So you said Andrew is dangerous, how dangerous exactly" he said hurriedly, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing we cant handle" Claire brushed off the Andrew subject, "How did you meet Beth"

Mick didn't want to talk about Beth, didn't even want to think about her, every time he did, it brought a sharp pain in his chest. He kept his emotions in check, as Josef had said, until it was safe for them to start tracking Beth.

"We worked together in a couple of cases" he answered, "Stayed close"

"Oh" Claire responded, her eyes widened slightly, "You and her are involved"

Mick turned his head to Claire, his eyes meeting hers, "We should stay quiet now, just in case someone is listening"

She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it, she looked forward and to the old church. Mick ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh, relieved the conversation didn't go farther.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Paris**

Beth trudged her way through the street, her encounter with Daivid still weighing heavily on her mind. The walk back to her hotel was a silent, sorrowful one, at this point Beth had gotten nowhere and she wanted to go home. She wasn't ever going to get the information she needed, she knew if vampires didn't want to be found they weren't going to be. If there was only someway to get them out of hiding. To get their attention.

Then it hit her like a brick.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **L.A**

They had been sitting there for more than two hours, not one person had gone by the church. Mick was growing a bit restless, Claire however, seemed quite calm, her eyes scanning like a hawk.

"Are you sure he will show" Mick asked, peering in the trees, watching a raccoon scurry by.

"He's been here lately" Claire simply said, "I believe he's using it as an armory of some sort"

Mick leaned back, "What are we going to do even if we catch him"

Claire looked at Mick, seriousness in her voice held, "We interrogate and kill him"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Home of Ben Talbot**

Ben Tablot had made his way home, as the vampires had become distracted with the newcomers, he made his way out. He was sure if they wanted to him to stay they would have stopped him.

He pulled into his driveway and shut off his headlights. Tired and drained he climbed his steps, unlocked his door and turned on his kitchen light. He set his keys down, and walked into his living room. He flipped his table lamp on and was surprised and shocked to see a shadow sitting in a far back chair.

"Hello " a mans low voice said, "Sorry for the intrusion, hope you don't mind I let myself in"

Ben drew his gun and pointed it at the man, "Listen, I've had a long night, I don't need this right now, I'll shoot"

The man merely chuckled, "Yes, I know, having a secret meetings with vampires and such"

Talbot lowered his gun a bit in surprise, "How, how, did you know, who are you"

The man raised his hand in mock defeat, "We are all friends, here, why don't you put down that gun and take a seat"

Ben didn't move from his spot, and continued to look at the man, "Who are you" he asked in a raised voice.

"You can call me Charles"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Ah! Thanks for reading, great to be back again, please leave a review! love you**


	10. Episode 9: Tribulation

**AU: Thanks for coming back my loves! Enjoy, don't forget to review!'**

 **Note: I have taken ideas from underworld**

 **Note: This is a very dark episode, remember this as you're reading, no one is perfect. .**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Off With Their Heads- Come Find Me**

 **Where do I go from here, I feel like I'm done,**  
 **I've been everywhere and met everyone,**  
 **But I haven't found the reason, that keeps me running**  
 **I haven't stayed in a place for more than a month,**  
 **Since I left home, in search of the one**  
 **Thing that I can be other than a failure,**

 **It's a long way to go seems never ending,**  
 **Follow my footsteps and there you'll find me**  
 **I've got a long way to go, it's never ending**  
 **Follow my footsteps and there you'll find me**

 **I've grown a custom of being alone,**  
 **That's the way I live, it's all I know**  
 **Please bear with me, I'm not a normal person**  
 **I lost most of my friends since I can't keep in touch**  
 **Always nervous and sick, I take on too much,**  
 **But I cannot concede, I cannot end my searching**

 **I've got a long way to go seems never ending,**  
 **Follow the sound of my voice and you'll find me**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Edge of L.A**

Mick and Claire scouted in the night, until the last shine of the moon had disappeared and the sun was setting slowly into the L.A sky. He grew mildly agitated as they had not seen anything going in and out of the old church. Claire, however seemed quite calm, eyes scanning the trees beyond. She shielded her face as a ray sun hit her eyes, a slight burn swept across her face as she turned away.

"We should go and come back again tonight" she said facing Mick, "He won't show himself in the day"

"You were pretty certain he would show tonight" Mick replied, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Claire merely shook her head, her brunette hair wisping in the light wind, "Unfortunately being a vampire doesn't come with a fortune telling feature, he obviously had a reason to not come tonight, perhaps he was tipped off"

"Does anyone know you came here" Mick prodded, "We don't need a Calvary coming after us because you betrayed your cult"

Claire let out a mirthless laughter, "That's rich, our "cult" is trying to make relations between humans and vampires more amicable, yet the vampire who's so involved with humans he's romantically tied to one, demeans it. " , as Mick started to speak Claire waved him off, "Don't deny it, I know you get a certain look when she is mentioned and you won't ever bring her up"

"It's a nasty web, getting tangled up with humans, it either ends in death or being selfish and condemning them to a dark life, just because you don't want to be alone" she looked at Mick, "Where even is she, shouldn't she be your side, at your beck and call for when you get a bit peckish"

Mick was so taken back by her outburst, he couldn't speak for a few moments, when he finally did, his voice betrayed a low growl of anger, his nostrils flaring up with anger, "Don't talk about what you don't understand"

She merely let out a laugh, "I know what its like to hate yourself so much you try to find a piece to tie you back to humanity, thinking maybe one day you can go back, but you can't, and you shouldn't hold on to anything from the human world"

Mick hid his surprise at this confession, as he was shaken up how close she hit home with the last sentence.

"I don't have to explain anything to you" he finally said, his anger simmering down a little, "I won't have this conversation again, it would be best if you didn't bring it up in the future"

Claire didn't reply, but simply jumped to the ground, her feet landing softly in the grass.

The drive back to L.A was a silent one, as Claire was engulfed in the passing scenery out the window, she couldn't see the look of strain on Micks face as his mind kept replaying the conversation on the roof, the words cut him deep, as his worry for Beth grew.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Paris**

Beth had walked the streets for a little over an hour, passing by the street vendors. Scoping out the most populated street was harder than she expected, since every street seemed to be heavy with foot traffic. She finally found a corner, close to a little ice cream shop and sat a her bag down.

She took a deep breath, pushed the thought of how stupid she was about look, down into the back of her brain. It was the only way she going to get anywhere near the DuValls, and it would probably result in her death.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Kostan Enterprises**

The two vampires made their way up to Kostan Enterprises, still not speaking to each other, Mick let his manners get the best of him and held the door open for Claire who didn't bother to look to him as she walked through the doorway.

The two vampires were met with a dull roar, as Josef, Logan, the three cleaners and Trevor rounded on them, demanding to know if they had saw anything.

"We didn't see anything" Claire answered above the sounds, "He didn't come like I thought he would"

Josef looked solemn, "So we have nothing to go on"

"Not quite" Trevor interjected, "He has to go back to the church, there's gotta be something there, he's been there almost every night"

"So it was merely a coincidence he didn't show up tonight when two vampires were ready to pounce" Logan said, shifting his eyes from Mick to Claire.

Claire turned quickly on Logan, "We don't know why he didn't show up, and before anyone assumes" she shot a glare at Mick, "No one should know we are planning any sort of resistance, so it's not because Andrew knew we were going to be there"

"Another stakeout at dusk tonight is imperative" she continued, "They have something down there, he keeps coming back"

Mick let his eyes slide to Josef, "I'm going home and getting some rest, call me if anything changes", and before anyone would counter him, Mick swiftly walked out the door way and down the hallway, wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **House of Ben Talbot**

Ben Talbot had let Charles talk, it astounded him how easily the man made himself at home. pouring glass after glass of wine, letting hearty laughs out in the middle of sentences, like he was telling schoolchildren stories of his youth.

"Anyways" Charles, setting down his glass, "That's my deal, I hope you will consider it "

Talbot regarded the man for a moment, a man who spoke of death and destruction and then was laughing sipping wine the next. An uneasy feeling arose in his gut, but he extended his hand to the old man.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Paris**

Beth drew in a long breath, took a the piece of cardboard she bought at the local market and rose it up in the air. It took a few moments for people to start to stare at her, as some pointed and laughed.

She closed her eyes as her voice rose above the crowd, "VAMPIRES ARE REAL, THEY ARE HERE, SAVE YOURSELF"

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as more people looked at her, she could hear snickers from a group of nearby diners, she thought she even heard a camera flash. Still she continued.

"PROTECT YOURSELF, BUY A CROSS, WEAR GARLIC...uh..um...THEY WILL SUCK YOUR BLOOD"

Goddamn it she thought, couldn't she come up with anything better, she sounded like a mental patient. Someone brushed passed her, knocking her sign out of her hand, turning to see who did it, the person had already disappeared into the crowds.

She shrugged it off, and picked her sign back up and continued to shout random sentences, within a half hour most people had become disinterested and even hurled a few insults at her.

She continued on for the hour, until the sun started to set lower into the sky. Beth hoped the effect had set in. Now all she needed to do was wait for the setting sun to disappear and make her way down the alleys.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Mick Apartment**

Mick avoided Josefs call when he arrived home, tossing his phone on the couch, he needed some freezer therapy, he thought as he disrobed. His feet carried him up the stairs and into his freezer room. The cool breeze as he laid down, felt like heaven on his body, his eyelids became heavy as his last thought was of Beth's face as he slipped into a deep sleep.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Paris**

The people had floated away from the street, only a few passerby's glimmered in the moonlight, as Beth made her way into the street, careful to keep her head low. She had never gone through such humiliation in her life, the burn of the embarrassment still lingered on her cheeks, she hoped her little show served its purpose.

Beth continued down the street, kept her eyes alert on her surroundings, tall buildings encased her in dark, only a faint glimmer of the moon shown through , it got very quiet, very fast, Beth could hear her rapid heartbeat.

A faint footstep caused her to swiftly turn around, but her eyes saw nothing. She slowly turned back around, her eyes only held the face for a second as she turend back, as a hand clasped her throat and shoved her against a wall. The scream held in her throat, as she was slowly suffocating.

A horrible smell filled her nostrils as the face came very close to her own. A mans voice whispered out into the night, his breath heaving in her face.

"Should have stopped when I knocked your sign out blondie" the hiss of a laugh came from his voice, "Now you'll just have to be my midnight snack"

Beth only could let out a heavy breath as she gasped, "Wait"

The man grinned, showing his protruding fangs, "For what, for you to beg your life"

She heaved another breath, "Deal...let's..deal..make." she lost her air again.

The man slightly loosened his grip, "You want to make a deal" he squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Yes" she finally got a breath, "Yes, a deal"

The man took in Beth for a moment, momentarily tightened his grip again, "What kind of deal could you make me, if I let you go you'll just run away"

Her throat was slowly being crushed, she had to think fast, "I..can...get...you..more" she gasped

He cocked an eyebrow, "More what?"

"Food" Beth groaned underneath the weight of his hand, her stomach churning.

He scratched his chin with his other hand, "Well ,now, this might change things"

He loosened his grip once again, removed his hand but grabbed Beth firm by the arm, pulled her close. His mouth inches away from hers.

"I get to choose of course" he said huskily, running a finger down her neck, "I want nice young women, your age, at least 2 of them"

"Fine" she said, shivering from his touch, "But you have to do something for me"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Kostan Enterprises**

Josef gazed over Logans shoulder, his eyes scanning the computer screen.

"You know I can't work when you are this close" Logan said "Give me at least 20 feet"

Josef rolled his eyes and retreated a few feet, "Have you found any trace of Beth, anywhere"

Logan clicked a few times, "No, nothing, not even a credit card statement, girl is good at hiding"

Josef ran a hand through his hair in annoyance, "If we don't get anything soon, Mick is going to go off the deep end"

He turned to Ryder, "Anything with weapons coming in to L.A" , Ryder sent him a toothy smile.

"We do have an unusual shipment that came in today, sent to, guess where...that abandoned church"

Josef was at Ryders side in a second, scanning the shipment details, "Imported from Russia, jesus, basic material packaging, armory shipment" he muttered to himself.

"Sent in from an armory at Moscow,Russia, I looked up the armory, very hush, hush, very shady. However I did find out they have been audited a few times for get this, experimental testing with nuclear power materials"

"Nothing says Russia like playing with nuclear power" Josef quipped, "But nonetheless interesting, call the shipping company and see if you can get any more information"

Josef took his keys out and proceeded to the door, "Ill be back in a few hours"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Paris**

Beth had to think of something quick as the vampire was following closely behind her, muttering disgusting things , she tuned it out. She approached a local bar and her and the man entered. It was quite crowded as they squeezed through, but the man grabbed Beth's arm, "I don't want a bar rat, I want something rich, royal, tasty" he made emphasis on the last word.

"Where would you have me go then" she said through clenched teeth.

"Take me to Cortex Hotel, fresh picking" he said with a nasty laugh.

"Fine, but you keep your end of the bargain" she spat.

"Yes, blah,blah take you to Duvall Manor, I want my girls first" he grabbed her arm tight again, "Remember you're the prey sweetheart"

They trudged out of the bar and up towards a hill, the vampires eyes kept darting at passing girls, barely dress, their white flesh spilling over in tight tops, feet adorned with the highest of heels.

"French prostitutes, easy meal, doesn't taste so good" he commented watching the girls walk away.

Beth bit her tongue and continued walking, the lights start to shine bright as they approached the hotel, people walking in and out, many dressed in nice furs and looked very well off.

The vampire stopped Beth, went close to her ear, "Them, I want them" he said hungrily, pointing to two very young women at the entrance. One blonde, one red. Beth felt her stomach drop, those poor girls, laughing and pointing at the night sky. They didn't look above 20.

"Fine" was all she said as she approached them, each step killed Beth, the two faces came into clear contrast, very pretty young girls, smiling widely at each other.

"Excuse me ladies" Beth approached them, they turned their wide eyes to her.

"I happened to drop my pocket book back there you wouldn't mind helping me look for it would you" , one of the girls stared at Beth suspiciously. She muttered something in French to the other girl who shook her head, and playfully slapped her on the arm.

"Of course we will help you" the blonde said, the redhead still looked at Beth with some resentment.

"Oh, thank you so much" Beth pretended to be happy as they followed her back into the street, both chatting to each other and looking for Beth's fake pocketbook. They made their way to a dark street behind the hotel, the redhead bent down to look into a bush, when the man reappeared.

"Evening ladies" he said with a wide smile, he turned around to Beth who stopped at the edge of the road, "You probably don't want to see this sweetheart"

Beth couldn't turn away fast enough, the screams were short, but the sound of flesh being torn apart all but made Beth bend over and let out a dry heave. The tears stung her eyes and fell to her knees, she heard two loud thumps and knew her task was done.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Nice job sweetheart, never had any that good before, let me tell you, the fear spikes the blood just enough in them and it's almost like drinking wine"

Beth shook his hand off, "Just take me to DuVall manor"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Mick StJohn Apartment**

Josef knew better than to startle Mick, so he decided to pound on the freezer only three times this time. He saw Micks eyes flash open and bare his teeth. Josef unlatched the handle and opened the door, the cool mist surrounded them for a moment, Mick came into view.

"Can I not get any rest" Mick angrily scoffed as he grabbed a towel and draped in over him.

"Get up, we are heading to that church" Josef threw a shirt and a pair of pants at him, "You can pick out your own underwear"

"We've already scouted the church out Josef, there is nothing going in and out of it" he bit back

"Well, there was a drop off made what I could only assume are weapons, so get dressed" Josef snapped his fingers, "I'll be out in the car"

Mick shook his head and ruefully stepped out of the freezer, he made sure to take his time getting dressed, Josef, as expected was tapping his fingers in on the wheel in annoyance as Mick came into sight in the parking lot.

"Miss America sure takes her time" he said as Mick slid into the car, "I'm a little a upset you didn't wear the clothes I picked out" he said taking in Micks usual black Henley and duster coat.

"Just drive Josef" Mick said through gritted teeth, putting on a pair of sunglasses.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Paris**

Beth had never felt so sick in her entire life, every minute she felt like she going to dry heave, and the sound of the vampire licking his fingers wasn't helping. They had been walking for almost a half hour, through back roads, and trees.

"Listen, when we get there" the vampire said wiping his hands off, "I'm not going farther than the gate, I appreciate my head being on for another 400 years"

"Fine" Beth snarled, "Just stop talking, your going to make me sick"

The man let out a laugh, "Well, at least I'll be the one alive tomorrow"

Beth didn't respond as they kept walking up the dirt road until they reached a fork in the street. Beth turned to him, cocked an eyebrow.

"Well" she urged, pointing at which way she needed to go.

The man pointed to the left, "Take that road for half a mile, you'll reach a black gate, it's your job to figure out how to get in then sweetheart" he shown fangs as he smiled, "Best hope we don't run into each other again."

Before Beth could retort, the man disappeared into the night. She turned her eyes to the road, and took the first steps to what could be the end for her.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Church Basement**

"Be careful Josef" Mick said as he and his friend descended the old steps into the church. The stone had been chipped away by time, their feet quaked as the stairs proved to be unsteady.

"Lucky for me" Josef said as he grabbed the railing, "I always land on my feet"

The basement of the church was rotten and smelled of must and mildew, water had been dripping down their for some time, as Josef and Mick climbed farther down. Mick couldn't pick up a scent anywhere, whether be the strong odor of mildew or no bodies having been done here in a while.

They made it to ground level, the cement of the floor was cracking and dirt was rising for the fault of the stone. Josef sniffed the air for any sign of a scent but pulled back as he caught an unpleasant odor.

"Smells like dead rat down here" he commented covering his nose.

Mick cautiously approached around the corner, his stomach dropping.

"Not rat" he said looking back at Josef, who crept up behind him.

At least six decomposing bodies were lain like rag dolls on the floor, each at a different stage of rot. One boy no older that 18 was the nearest one, a stab wound in his chest and a cut around his throat.

Mick only had a second to react as a shadow shifted in the corner, and felt the pain of a blade go across his chest. He heard Josef yell before he fell to his knees.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Paris**

Beth slowly approached the black gate the vampire had described, what lay beyond was an old Victorian mansion, very large, very intimidating she thought with fear creeping up her spine.

She pushed at the gate, wasn't surprised to find it locked, there was no way she could scale the fence. She hadn't need too as two shadows approached her from the side. A females voice rang out.

"I don't remember ordering take out"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Thank you for reading, please drop a review they mean the world to me!**


End file.
